Entre Affluence et Influence
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Y a cette petite voix. Le reste, on s'en fout.
1. Les nuits de l'ennui

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

Note auteure : Vous l'avez remarqué, je ne poste plus rien depuis 2 mois. J'ai un blocage. Un terrible blocage. Je pensais pas que ça m'arriverait à nouveau, mais hey, la vie est une salope. Pour éviter de péter un câble, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce qui me passe par la tête, que ça me plaise ou non, que ça vous plaise ou non. Maintenant vous savez comment est née cette histoire, enfin, "ce gros paquet de conneries" serait plus juste comme titre. Attendez-vous à un déballage de frustration, pas à de la littérature proustienne. La bise. - Crimy  
PS : Merci à MlleHeathcliff pour la correction et son soutien incomparable ! *keur*

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis affamée._ _»_

Je ne dirai pas que c'est physique, mais au fond, tout se résume à la physique. Cette vie, en tout cas.

Je n'ai pas faim physiquement. Ce n'est pas un steak et des frites qui sauront apaiser ce besoin grondant de remplir le vide. Mon estomac peut être plein à craquer, j'aurai toujours la dalle. J'aurai toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête, celle qui a la mauvaise habitude de chouiner les mêmes paroles en boucle, sans répit. Sans dépit. Cette voix rendrait n'importe qui fou avec le temps. Elle ne s'arrête jamais, ce qui prouve qu'elle possède déjà un brin de folie en soi, qu'elle vous possède par-dessus le marché.

Elle ne s'arrête jamais et un bout de votre esprit part à la dérive à l'aube du jour.

« Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je... »

— Mais ta gueule !

Et vous pouvez crier aussi fort que vous voulez, elle vous reviendra en pleine face quand même. Peu importe le volume et la façon dont vous essayez, peu importe combien de fois vous vous y atteler, elle n'entendra pas raison. La force de vos arguments n'y fera rien, elle est née pour être insatisfaite et impatiente. Elle va jusqu'à défier la logique du temps pour vous le prouver ; après nonante ans d'existence, elle n'a pas changé de refrain. Elle se plaint encore.

Cette petite voix est le pire des fléaux. Elle vous dévore et une fois enclenchée, votre cerveau n'est plus capable de la stopper. Elle est immortelle et vous rend mortel. Elle compte les secondes en quête de la dernière. Tic tac, quelque chose cloche. Tic tac, quelque chose cloche. Tic tac, quelque chose cloche...

Sa devise est qu'il manque immanquablement un boulon dans le rouage bien huilé de vos pensées, un boulon si important que vous finissez par engloutir toutes les boîtes à outils présentes dans votre sillage pour le trouver. Un boulon qui n'est qu'à la portée d'un sourd, qui se résume à tout.

Ah, l'ironie, elle veut tout ! La vicieuse, la garce. Chienne de vie. Elle veut tout, mais ne connaît pas le mot « assez ».


	2. Autant en éventre le temps

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis affamée._ _»_

J'ai l'impression que mon propre souffle cherche à m'agacer. Je me redresse brusquement dans mon lit, à bout de patience, et me secoue. Paupières encore fermées, je me passe une main lasse sur le visage, mais c'est aussi efficace que de jeter de l'huile sur un tas de braises. J'ai beau être conscient que me masser les tempes n'aidera pas à faire passer ma mauvaise humeur, je suis à court de solutions inventives. J'ai besoin de me faire taire. Je pense trop.

Je déborde.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est toujours aussi tard et il fait toujours aussi sombre. La faible lumière des lampadaires filtre à travers la fenêtre dans l'unique but de creuser les ombres des meubles. C'est ridiculement sinistre, mais je prends un malin plaisir à me savoir là, immobile au milieu de mes idées noires. Je suis entouré de fantômes.

Je fixe une seconde le costume de Spider-Man qui pendouille contre la porte, avant d'être pris d'un rire amer. Saloperie.

« Je suis affamée. »

C'est elle qui me lève, elle qui me pousse jusqu'à la cuisine, puis au réfrigérateur. J'y vais à reculons. Je n'ai pas envie de manger, mais j'ai terriblement envie qu'elle la ferme, et rien de mieux que le semblant d'activité pour être enfin en paix. Je m'occupe à mastiquer, pendant qu'elle me chuchote à l'oreille les mêmes conneries qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle aime jouer les gentilles pour que je baisse ma garde. Sa victoire n'en est que plus grande face à ma déception. Toutefois, je ne me leurre plus, j'ai appris à la connaître mieux que ma propre personne. C'est une ennemie que je porte dans mon cœur. Ainsi, je ne suis pas surpris lorsque ses cris surviennent quelques minutes plus tard. Cela me rassure presque. Sans doute.

Je regrette à la fin du repas, quand je réalise qu'il n'y a plus de quoi nourrir personne demain matin. Je regrette à nouveau au réveil, quand Tante May est debout face aux placards évidés et me fait payer la course au supermarché. Depuis que la voix à commencer à se faire envahissante, je déteste aller là-bas, elle me force à tout acheter. Elle me vide peu à peu de mon argent et de mon énergie, tandis que le caddie menace bientôt de déborder. Avec elle, la balance ne penche jamais du bon côté, même quand elle n'est pas là.

Dans la rue, je me retrouve avec moi-même ; c'est aussi soudain qu'une bourrasque de vent. Je marche dans un calme qui me provoque à la fois des frissons et un degré céleste de mélancolie. Cela n'arrive pas toujours, en vérité, c'est une source perpétuelle d'étonnement tant j'y suis peu accommodé. Je suis alors happé par les reflets des nuages sur les parois vitrées des buildings. Je redécouvre une dimension inconnue de la ville, dans laquelle le brouhaha des pots d'échappement et des bouches d'aération masque les autres bourdonnements. Ma petite voix s'étouffe.

J'inspire immédiatement une bouffée d'air salvatrice, bien que je ne sois pas certain d'apprécier ce pouvoir étrange et intempestif. À quoi bon, à part faire preuve d'une immense cruauté, me rendre ma liberté si c'est pour me la reprendre l'instant d'après ?

Sur le seuil de l'appartement, je désespère en glissant les clefs dans la serrure, plusieurs sacs de provisions empilés maladroitement dans mes bras. La voilà de retour. Ce coup-ci, il lui a fallu moins d'une minute pour qu'elle réapparaisse. Et au moment où elle prononce la première syllabe, c'est comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quittée :

« Je suis affamée. »

Ce n'est pas une vie.


	3. Avis à la pelle

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis affamée._ _»_

Je peux sentir le regard de Tante May le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle s'inquiète. Elle s'inquiète, mais pas autant que la petite voix qui résonne derrière mes paupières closes. Je ne fais attention qu'à elle. Elle m'obsède. Je ne devrais pas. Je m'efforce de l'oublier, enfin, je crois. Cela ne change rien, elle est toujours là. Elle est devenue une partie de moi. Cette petite voix est un putain de parasite et j'ai fusionné avec elle.

Je suis un abruti. Affamé.

— Pete, tu vas être en retard pour l'école.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon bol de céréales, transformé en bouillie de lait et de blé soufflé. Je n'y ai pas touché, pas vraiment. Je n'ai fait qu'écraser le contenu à l'aide de ma cuillère d'un air absent. Si j'avale quoi que ce soit, elle rappliquera pour le reste de la journée et cette perspective me donne la nausée. Je n'y survivrai pas. Ça me dégoûte. Je me dégoûte.

— Ouais, répondis-je mollement en ramassant mon sac à dos.

Sitôt sur mes pieds, je file en évitant tout contact visuel et claque la porte. Le costume de Spider-Man pendouille toujours de façon pitoyable au crochet de ma chambre. Tant mieux.


	4. Vautours et Fugitifs

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis affamée._ _»_

L'heure de la pause de midi est une torture quotidienne. Je n'ai ni la diversion des cours à rattraper ou des révisions à finir, ni la possibilité de m'encroûter sur ma chaise de classe durant la récréation. À midi, les professeurs nous foutent à la porte. Ils veulent être tranquilles, manger leurs plats dans un immense amphithéâtre vide d'étudiants. Je saisis la démarche, mais je la déteste. J'aimerais pouvoir m'enfermer, moi aussi.

Au lieu de cela, je cherche un prétexte débile pour contourner le self-service le plus expressément possible. J'opte pour une urgence par téléphone, ce qui me permet de repousser à ce soir les reproches de Gwen.

Mobile à l'oreille, je parle dans le vide alors qu'elle m'inspecte en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a toutes les raisons de se fâcher, je ne suis pas honnête envers elle. Je ne peux pas.

— Tout de suite ? [...] La 14ème, c'est noté. [...] Compris.

Son expression se renfrogne davantage et elle se détache de moi, se doutant que je ne la suivrai pas. On sait tous les deux que cet appel est un mensonge. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai plus mis un pied à la cafétéria, des mois que j'évite « malencontreusement » tout rencard au restaurant. Les responsabilités de super-héros n'ont rien à voir avec cela ; je n'affronte pas, je fuis.

Lorsque je raccroche, je peux voir dans son regard qu'elle ne me comprend pas. Je ne me comprends pas non plus. Je lui échappe malgré moi, la boule au ventre, et fait demi-tour en murmurant des excuses à la volée.

« Je suis affamée. »

J'aimerais échapper à une autre.


	5. Pas croyable

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis affamée._ _»_

J'ai vingt ans. À cet âge, je devrais être suffisamment mature pour me gérer seul. Je le suis. Je ne pensais simplement pas que se gérer seul signifiait en réalité passer un pacte avec une araignée plus grosse que la surface de mon plafonnier. Je ne pensais pas que le terme « seul » comprenait un milliard de pensées lugubres et une petite voix hystérique. Et je pensais encore moins que le terme « gérer » avait pour définition se débattre à longueur de journée contre ces menaces invisibles et être constamment sur le point de se faire noyer par celles-ci.

Je ne pensais pas que je vivais dans une putain de piscine intérieure.

Le fait est que oui, j'y vis. Ou plus exactement, j'y suis pris au piège. Je suis un animal qui tape contre la vitre de l'aquarium et je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond, encore et encore. Je me fais emporter par mon grain de folie. La petite voix hurle. Ma petite voix. Ma prison. La salope.

« Je suis affamée. »

Enfant, je n'aurais jamais cru que trois mots si insignifiants pouvaient pulvériser de la tête aux pieds un homme à la force surdéveloppée. Je ne pensais même pas être cet homme en question. Je me suis raté dans mes calculs, apparemment. Je me demande bien ce que je fous encore en faculté des sciences. Je me demande bien ce que je fous à l'Université en fait.

Mes jambes m'abandonnent dans l'escalier de secours. Vaincu, je me laisse chuter entre deux marches, les genoux repliés contre mon torse. Je baisse ensuite la tête et dissimule mon visage tiraillé par la honte. Un soupir me pèse sur les épaules, tandis que je fixe mes vieilles chaussures défoncées. Je me comporte comme un adolescent en crise, c'est pathétique. J'ai beau me répéter qu'il y a pire, que j'ai des problèmes plus importants à résoudre, que des innocents meurent injustement tous les jours alors que je me tourne les pouces, je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête. Dehors, je feins de sourire, mais au fond de moi, je suis en guerre. Chaque seconde qui passe, je perds du terrain. Chaque seconde qui passe, je m'effondre et mets un peu plus de temps à me relever. Chaque seconde qui passe, elle me bouffe.

J'essaye de réguler ma respiration en écoutant distraitement les conversations dans la cour en contrebas. Je me ronge les ongles, avant d'être interrompu net par le poids de mes pensées :

« Je suis affamée. »

Quand un sanglot me traverse subitement le corps et fait trembler mes lèvres, je me rends compte que je meurs d'envie de me noyer. Je bondis d'un coup par-dessus la rambarde et saute dans le vide... pour atterrir dans une plate-bande. Évidemment.


	6. Long t-shirt

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis affamée._ _»_

Il est quatorze heures et quart. Je sèche la physique appliquée. Perché sur le toit plat du Bobby Van's, un restaurant américain qui n'a — d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne — jamais été tenu par un quelconque Bobby, je médite sur le sens de la vie. Un orage se prépare au loin, tandis que le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux. Bien que j'aime être au bord, les bourrasques m'ont dissuadé d'approcher plus loin que les grilles de ventilation. Je me suis même assis en tailleur, identique à un professeur de yoga, faussement sage. Je ne veux pas rallonger ma liste d'événements casse-gueule.

Toutefois, d'ici, j'ai toujours une vue improbable sur la Tour Stark et ce, sans avoir à subir ses caméras ultra-technologiques et surtout ultra-chiantes. Si je m'approche de trop près, leurs fréquences me harcèlent les tympans comme pour me rappeler aux faits : je suis en froid avec le magnifique, légendaire, méga riche Iron Man. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, il est la potiche n°1 de tous les postes de télévision. Dès qu'il lance un regard à la caméra, j'ai l'impression qu'il me gronde.

Je n'évite pas que les femmes. Tante May et Gwen peuvent se plaindre autant qu'elles le souhaitent sur mon attitude de fugitif, mais Tony est le seul à avoir tous les droits de me gifler. Il n'est pas un génie milliardaire pour rien, il a une poigne de fer au bout du bras. Malgré cela, il ne me dissuadera pas de refuser ses appels et de faire, par ricochet, un doigt d'honneur involontaire à l'entièreté de la population new-yorkaise.

Je ne suis pas là pour assurer leur sécurité. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je n'assure même pas la mienne. La dernière fois que j'ai enfilé une armure, j'ai chuté d'un immeuble par inadvertance et failli m'empaler sur un échafaudage. Puis, j'ai manqué de tirer sur un couple de civils en me redressant dans ma maladresse ; un drone a dévié la balle. Au retour de la mission, j'ai préféré dire que je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, sûrement la fatigue qui me jouait des tours. On m'a reproché que je ne faisais pas assez attention à mon environnement et aux autres.

« Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée... »

Je grince des dents. Une fatigue, c'est vrai que c'est facile à dire. C'est plus compliqué à admettre lorsque cette fatigue est entretenue par une colocataire affreusement bruyante et rébarbative.

— N'est-ce pas, sale vipère ? grimacé-je.

Tony aurait pu me mettre au pied du mur, il n'aurait eu qu'à me faire visionner les images enregistrées par le drone. Il aurait vu que je me parlais à moi-même, chopé en flagrant délit de démence. Devant une telle preuve, j'aurais répondu avec honnêteté. Je lui aurais présenté ma petite voix, mon brin de folie, et il aurait été forcé d'agir en conséquence. On n'en serait pas au point mort actuel.

Il ne l'a pas fait. Je doute qu'il ait pris la bonne décision, je ne suis plus en mesure de porter un costume.


	7. Because

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis affamée._ _»_

Je mérite de mourir. Je me le suis longtemps rabâché quand j'étais petit. En écoutant une déclaration pareille, un psychologue tenterait de me soulager la conscience, de me rassurer sur le moment présent. Il me sortirait une phrase du style :

— Tu as un passé de dépressif, c'est normal de le ressasser de temps en temps. Le plus important, c'est qu'il est derrière toi maintenant.

Si je devais noter cette méthode d'encouragement sur une échelle de zéro à mille, je lui donnerais un nombre négatif. Je ne pense pas que la dépression puisse se situer dans le passé. Une fois que tu l'as accueilli chez toi, elle ne s'en va jamais vraiment. Parfois, elle gonfle comme un ballon de baudruche et t'écrase contre un mur, puis elle explose et toi avec. Parfois, elle se ratatine à un degré atomique. Elle devient une poussière et vole à travers la pièce. Quand tu y fais attention, tu peux toujours l'apercevoir entre les rayons de soleil de la fenêtre. Elle est toujours là. Elle attend le moment propice, celui où tu oublies qu'elle fait partie du décor.

Tu te fourvoies. Elle, elle ne t'oublie jamais.

Peu à peu, elle éponge tes humeurs et aspire ton énergie. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle te dévore subtilement. Silencieusement. C'est une bête captive que tu as appris à nourrir, juste assez pour qu'elle ne meure jamais tout à fait de faim. Le jour de trop, tu lui offres un festin et le lendemain, elle se déchaîne sous des airs de monstre sauvage. Trop tard, tu ne la domptes plus. Tu ne contrôles plus rien.

Il y a un milliard de façons de définir la dépression : on peut la comparer à quelque chose de plus consistant ou la parer d'une silhouette pour mieux la comprendre. On peut en faire une pile de dessins mélancoliques ou une bibliothèque de romans désenchantés. On peut aussi courir, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de la faire disparaître.

Pour ma part, mes illusions se sont très rapidement évanouies lorsqu'elle s'est faite maître de mes actions. J'ai arrêté de courir à la poursuite des criminels du quartier et depuis, je la nourris autant qu'elle le souhaite. Je n'entends parler qu'elle. Je la hais. Si seulement les mots avaient un impact sur elle, je le lui aurais déjà fait savoir...

« Je suis affamée. »

Ses mots ont pourtant un impact sur moi.


	8. Crétin

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis._ _»_

Admirer la Tour Stark ne me sauvera pas. À ce stade, je ne pense pas que grand chose le puisse. Un lavage de cerveau, peut-être.

— Nah, déjà testé et désapprouvé, objecte une voix masculine.

Je sursaute, surpris par l'arrivée furtive d'un gigolo en latex rouge et noir. Il m'adresse un sourire narquois derrière son masque et s'assied en équilibre sur le rebord minuscule de l'immeuble, pas du tout intimidé par le taux risqué de chute. Mes poings se crispent d'emblée, alors que je retiens de le fusiller du regard. Sa nonchalance m'a toujours donné de l'urticaire.

Parmi tous les enquiquineurs de la planète, il faut que je croise le pire de tous : Deadpool. Je suis gâté par le destin en ce moment.

— Les gamins dans ton genre sont pas à l'école d'hab' ?

Sereines, ses jambes battent l'air à trente mètres au-dessus du trottoir. Il est armé jusqu'au cou, mais mes yeux sont happés en premier par les cinq couteaux qui brillent le long de sa cuisse gauche, accrochés par une série de lanières. Ils sont parfaitement propres, voire neufs. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y voir un danger potentiel.

À ce constat, j'enfile mes mains dans les poches de ma jaquette et rentre les épaules. C'est comme un réflexe ; je me carapace avant de mordre.

— Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas ta cible ? demandé-je alors d'un timbre acerbe.

Ses jambes ralentissent drastiquement et tout son corps se tourne face à moi. Il cligne des yeux, la bouche ouverte d'incompréhension. Le doute l'incite à m'inspecter de haut en bas.

— Pourquoi ? On s'connaît ? m'interroge-t-il.

Son regard s'abat sur moi, lourd, suivi d'un vent polaire qui traverse sans effort mes vêtements fins. Je frissonne, tandis que la situation me rattrape sur-le-champ. Mon expression rembrunie laisse place à un mélange de soulagement et de nervosité. Je ne porte pas le costume. Sans lui, je ne suis qu'un étranger, un gamin qui joue à l'école buissonnière. Je ne suis ni Spider-Man, ni Peter Parker. Je suis moi.

Et je me rends compte que ce moi sourit.

— On ne se connaît pas encore.

Ma réponse semble lui plaire, car il quitte son perchoir et s'incline au sol. Il plie ensuite les genoux, copiant ma posture du lotus avec la précision d'un miroir. Son calme me stupéfait. Le Deadpool que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer en fait toujours des caisses pour impressionner la galerie. Il est brusque, sarcastique et incontrôlable. Il se vante en permanence de son statut de mercenaire j'm'en-foutiste auprès des super-héros. Il cherche à se faire valoir. Il m'énerve. Il me ressemble trop.

L'espace d'un silence, j'ai l'impression de découvrir l'homme derrière la machine. Puis, sa bouche se remet à caqueter :

— Je suis sur une mission top secrète, se réjouit-il sur le ton de la confidence, un doigt sur les lèvres. Je surveille le péquenot, lui là, depuis un bail... trois semaines.

Dos au panorama, il désigne la Tour Stark d'une main aveugle, sans se préoccuper de viser juste. Il préfère guetter ma réaction avec un large sourire, conscient d'exposer sa mission pas si secrète à un parfait inconnu. J'aimerais bien savoir comment il a fait pour tenir trois semaines sur un toit avec une désinvolture pareille. Il alerterait les soupçons de n'importe qui.

— Et tu m'en parles parce que... ? rétorqué-je.

Son masque se fend d'un rictus moqueur.

— Te parler de quoi ?

Je retire, ce gars n'est qu'un sale connard !


	9. Les peurs morales

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis affamée._ _»_

— Roh, allez, boude pas ! dédramatise-t-il en se relevant. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Sa mine devient brusquement sérieuse, alors qu'il me tend la main pour m'aider à le rejoindre. J'hésite. Je ne suis pas sûr que traîner avec Deadpool, même sous couvert de ma véritable identité (qui l'eut cru), soit la solution à mes penchants morbides. Il est réputé pour attirer les magouilles et semer les cadavres sur sa route, ce que je cherche absolument à éviter.

« Je su... »

Aussitôt, j'attrape sa main et je me fais embarquer. Mon pouls pulse contre mes tempes, bientôt accompagné par une vague d'anxiété. Debout sur mes pieds, il ne me lâche pas et me tire en direction des escaliers centraux, que l'on dépasse en un bruissement de cil à mon évidente interrogation. Soit il m'emmène de l'autre côté du toit pour me torturer, soit il se joue de moi et compte faire un tour complet.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

— Euh... Wa—Monsieur ? me rattrapé-je in extremis.

Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas sûr de traîner avec lui ; rien que ma mauvaise habitude à utiliser les prénoms de tout le monde aurait pu me griller d'entrée de jeu. S'il fait le lien entre moi et Spider-Man, je saute par-dessus la rambarde et cette fois, je vous jure, je ferai en sorte de ne pas me prendre un buisson à l'atterrissage. Je m'aplatirai comme une crêpe sur le bitume.

Me retenant toujours en otage, il se stoppe net devant les infrastructures métalliques qui alimentent le bâtiment en eau chaude et électricité. J'ai la tremblote. Son doigt me pointe le bout du nez d'une aura menaçante, pendant qu'il milite :

— Je t'avertis, si demain, je trouve qui que ce soit sur mon canap', j'te tiens pour responsable.

Génial, maintenant, il m'accuse d'avance d'être une balance pour je ne sais quoi. J'adore ce type.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, je m'extirpe de son emprise et croise les bras pour signaler mon irritation. À côté de nous, le grondement des turbines couvre distinctement celui de la ville et résonne en moi comme si je nageais dans un torrent. Je me noie dedans, enfin détendu. Ce sentiment est incomparable. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de parler, ou même de bouger. J'écoute cette eau qui me traverse le corps et m'engourdit les membres.

— T'es sûr qu'on s'connaît pas ? soupçonne-t-il à nouveau avant de secouer la tête. Oh et puis, merde, viens !

Cette fois, il me pousse et je trébuche en dépassant le dernier engin en ferraille. Je tique en constatant que mes chaussures se sont prises dans un tapis et il me faut plusieurs secondes d'hébétude pour enregistrer ce qui se trame à un mètre de moi : Wade qui s'affale sur un gigantesque canapé rose, Wade qui allume un écran plasma, Wade qui avale une poignée de pop-corns, Wade qui a aménagé un putain de salon sur la terrasse d'un immeuble.

Mon sang se glace.

« Je suis affamée. »

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?


	10. Le divin quotidien

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis affamée._ _»_

J'ai fui. Je suis une poule mouillée.

— Cot, cot, cot. Cot.

Face à ses protestations, je dépose Géraldine sur sa plateforme et lui caresse les plumes d'un air absent. Elle me lance un regard farouche et me picore la paume pour que je m'écarte. Je refuse d'obtempérer. Qu'elle me pince jusqu'au sang, je m'en tamponne le coquillage ! Mon châtiment sera le même, je vais m'installer dans ce poulailler et finir mes jours sur de la paille humide.

Je soupire. De toute façon, l'orage se déchaîne dehors et le métro le plus proche est à une demi-heure de marche. Je suis dans l'obligation de patienter, coincé entre ses quatre planches de bois. Ça m'apprendra à venir me réfugier ici quand je n'ai pas de plan B.

Je suis de cette catégorie de gens (encore faut-il que cette catégorie existe...) qui ont pour compagnie un gang de volatiles, faute de mieux. Bon, j'avoue, leur effet thérapeutique a certains avantages. Pour la peine, j'ai tronqué un saladier de pop-corns contre un sachet de graines. Ouais, de toutes les absurdités qui se nichent au-dessus du Bobby Van's, le maïs est sorti vainqueur ultime. Cela m'a rappelé pourquoi j'étais sur ce toit en premier lieu. La réponse ne m'a pas plu.

« Je suis affamée. »

Quand je me penche pour ramasser le saut à épluchures, ma pote à bec agite ses ailes tachetées, désapprobatrice. Je roule des yeux et enlève le capuchon. Une nuée de poules brunes, blanches et grises s'empare du sol alors que j'y déverse leur repas du jour. Je reste indifférent à leur agitation vorace, j'ai connu pire. Je me connais moi.

Soudain, le vibreur de mon téléphone portable me sort de ma léthargie. Ma bouche fait la moue ; c'est Gwen.

— _Allo, Pete ?_ s'écrie ma petite amie, suivie par des exclamations inintelligibles. _Tu [...] école [...] pour ce—oir. Je pa— [...] franchement ! [...] —uite._

Je fais semblant d'être d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit, mais la vérité, c'est que je ne capte pas un mot de sa crise. Sa voix haut-perchée, combinée aux perturbations météorologiques, fait trop grésiller le combiné. Elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, j'ai au moins eu la décence de décrocher.

Avec de telles pensées, je passe sûrement pour un sacré enfoiré. Alors, je raccroche. Je me justifierai demain en accusant la tempête ou autres, c'est préférable à dire une connerie. S'il n'y avait pas ce temps pourri, je dirais une connerie. Foiré est devenu une habitude, je le fais toujours. Je ne sais plus m'exprimer correctement sans la blesser et ma petite voix n'a pas vraiment le vocabulaire adapté pour une quelconque interaction sociale.

Ce coup-ci, j'agis bien. J'agis juste. Je préviens au lieu de guérir en coupant la conversation et éteignant mon téléphone. Puis, je me persuade que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, parce que je suis à ma place, assis dans mes vêtements détrempés près de Géraldine.

« Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée... »

Je suppose que Wade a aussi été forcé de changer ses habitudes. Si mon départ en catastrophe l'a laissé de marbre, son écran plasma n'a pas dû apprécier la pluie après trois semaines de grand air et de soleil.


	11. Très rentable

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _«_ _Je suis._ _»_

Je ne vous ai pas raconté l'histoire de ce poulailler ; c'est moi qu'il l'ait construit l'année dernière... après l'avoir détruit. Pas intentionnellement. Je crois. Si c'était à refaire, je l'aurais fait intentionnellement. Ces poules sont excellentes, ne jamais les rencontrer aurait été un crime contre l'amitié.

Bref, tout a commencé par l'annonce d'une espèce de lézard bionique crachant du venin sur les piétons. Deux heures de course-poursuite loin de la ville plus tard, je découvre à mes dépens que la queue d'un lézard bionique s'est vachement puissant en fait. Je voltige, hilare, avant de comprendre que personne ne me réceptionnera. Dans ma chute, le poulailler me sert d'airbag, les poules de piste d'atterrissage... Nan, je rigole, elles picoraient presque toutes à l'extérieur à ce moment-là, fort heureusement pour leur survie. Par contre, je m'écrase bel et bien dans le poulailler.

La visite est concise : je rouspète, me redresse encore en un seul morceau et repars au galop en direction du centre de New York. Étant en plein combat avec un potentiel tueur en série, je n'ai pas réalisé dans l'immédiat le bordel que j'avais foutu dans un jardin de la périphérie. C'est le lendemain que j'ai grimacé, en recevant l'appel du propriétaire sur ma ligne personnelle du S.H.I.E.L.D — honnêtement, ce numéro me sert de dépôt des plaintes.

J'ai proposé de lui payer les réparations, mais à terme, Tony a refusé de contribuer à mes « dommages collatéraux de gosse inexpérimenté ». En étudiant fauché comme il se doit, j'ai décidé de m'engager moi-même, plutôt qu'un professionnel. J'ai rétabli le poulailler au nom de la _Parker Constructor_ , jeune industrie qui ne compte qu'un employé et désormais huit chantiers à son actif (disons qu'en un an, les occasions et les bricoles n'ont pas manqué).

J'ai aussi fraternisé avec Matthew, le proprio, au cours des réparations. Il est de la vieille génération de travailleurs ; il a la langue bien pendue et ne jure que par la sueur du front. Parfois, les soirs où il est très fatigué et beaucoup plus calme, j'ai l'impression de voir Oncle Ben. Le reste du temps, sa médisance éclipse toutes ses qualités. C'est un grincheux qui ne sort jamais de chez lui, à part pour renflouer son stock de saucissons — ils sont délicieux, cela dit.

Au début, j'avais un peu honte de venir chez lui et être obligé d'acquiescer lorsqu'il se plaignait de Spider-Man, mais ces pauvres poules méritaient une maison. Au terme du mois, cela m'amusait plus qu'autre chose et je n'ai jamais cessé de faire irruption comme aujourd'hui. Matthew s'est même adouci en ma présence, il ne me considère plus au même titre qu'un intrus. C'est une fierté personnelle.

Le costume a saccagé cet endroit, mais c'est moi, Peter, qui lui a redonné vie. J'essaye de m'en convaincre. La plupart du temps, j'échoue.


	12. Gâté

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Le soir venu, je suis privé de dessert et ai droit à un discours sur ma mauvaise conduite. Gwen a cafté ma disparition et c'est la seule punition que Tante May a jugée intéressante à exécuter à mon encontre. Je ne parviens pas à départager celui qui, de nous trois, a agi de façon la plus immature dans cette histoire. Le mystère plane une heure, deux, trois... Je me tortille dans mon lit en baillant et m'endors peu après le lever du jour. Le réveil pour l'Université est une torture.

La semaine se prolonge durant une éternité. Les insomnies me tiennent en haleine la nuit, tandis que je fais profil bas la journée, exténué. Ma vie sociale se réduit à un trou noir. D'une part, Gwen me boude ; elle en a marre de mes enfantillages. Je lui ai promis de me reprendre en main, mais là encore, je ne convaincs personne, moi compris. D'autre part, Tante May contourne la situation comme elle peut ; elle fait des heures supplémentaires et ferme les yeux sur mes fringales nocturnes. Je crois que s'occuper de ses problèmes la fatigue déjà suffisamment et qu'elle a, par conséquent, peur d'empirer les choses en intervenant.

Je ne leur en veux pas, elles ont raison de garder leurs distances. Quand je ne suis pas un cadavre ambulant, ma petite voix empoisonne l'atmosphère. C'est un calvaire. Toutefois, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles en mesurent l'ampleur. Elles sont encore accrochées à l'espoir que tout ceci n'est qu'une phase, qu'un beau matin, le gentil et souriant garçon d'antan sera de retour. Je peux prétendre être ce garçon, mais je ne le redeviendrai jamais. J'ai changé.

Le week-end arrive et je suis encore apathique. Je n'ai pas ouvert l'œil que je l'entends déjà :

« Je suis affamée. »

— Bah toi, tu me fatigues, grommelé-je en écrasant un coussin sur mon visage.

Quand je glisse un regard vers ma table de chevet, je suis pris de remords à la vue de mon téléphone et me lève pour l'attraper. J'efface la dizaine d'appels en absence (dont la plupart sont de Tony) qui s'affiche sur l'écran, puis néglige les divers projets d'études en attente sur mon bureau et sort par la fenêtre avec un t-shirt à la main. Je l'enfile une fois accroupi sur le balcon du voisin.

Le soleil a beau taper comme les autres jours, il fait frais. J'aime bien le début de l'automne, surtout son côté imprévisible. Il flanque une grosse claque à l'été sans s'encombrer de la cavalerie. C'est une période qui devrait me donner un regain d'énergie et me dégourdir les muscles. En comparaison, mon reflet dans la baie vitrée est peu reluisant : j'ai la tronche d'un lendemain de cuite.

Il me faut le double de temps pour parcourir le trajet de la maison au toit du Bobby Van's, que je grimpe à l'ancienne (les escaliers). Je ne suis pas revenu depuis ma rencontre avec Wade. Je ne pensais même pas revenir avant ce matin. J'ai été trop négligent lors de mon départ improvisé il y a plusieurs jours... Je n'ai pas pris la voie conventionnelle, j'ai juste sauté. Le cadenas, que je déverrouille en cet instant et glisse dans ma poche de pantalon, est donc resté sur la porte de secours. La serrure étant toute pétée, je l'avais installé pour pouvoir squatter tranquille. Je parie que l'autre taré de mercenaire a fait le tour du bâtiment depuis la dernière fois et a étudié de près ce détail. Cela a dû soulever quelques questions dans son esprit, à commencer par...

— Comment t'es descendu ?

... celle-là.

Délaissant la poignée de porte, je fais volte-face et me mords la lèvre. Il me toise avec circonspection, toujours armé de la tête aux pieds dans son costume rouge et noir. Cela n'a plus rien à voir avec notre fausse première conversation. Il paraît plus imprédictible que jamais.

— Les issues sont bouclées de l'intérieur, continue-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement. J'ai vérifié.

C'est vrai ça, Peter, comment un étudiant ordinaire a-t-il fait pour escalader un immeuble de trente mètres sans une égratignure ? Même si Deadpool n'a pas assisté en personne à la scène, il doit désormais se douter que la réponse sort de l' _ordinaire_.

— Escaliers extérieurs.

Je suis nul pour mentir. Mon truc, c'est les blagues, le second degré, les pirouettes, pas le passage à la casserole par Monsieur l'expert en interrogatoire. Enfin, c'était, je suis plutôt bloqué à la case dépression et humour noir en ce moment, alors il en faut peu pour me faire paniquer.

— Y a pas, tranche-t-il du tac au tac.

Sa voix grave et sa posture oppressante me poussent à marcher à reculons. Son doigt bute alors au milieu de mes clavicules et je sursaute, électrisé. Il est doué, le bougre.

— Chance du débutant ? feignis-je avec un pincement à la poitrine.

Je déglutis. Je suis en train de me liquéfier sur place. Si je ne me tais pas très vite, il va finir par me tirer les vers du nez. Certes, je pourrais courir, mais ça reviendrait à exposer mes capacités de super-héros. Autrement dit, je suis cuit.

— Chance du—Tu t'fous de moi ?

Archi cuit.

Je l'ai cherché. Après une semaine de totale léthargie, je crois que j'avais besoin d'un coup de jus et je suis allé exactement là où je pouvais en trouver. Deadpool est une source inépuisable d'ennuis. Deadpool est le petit démon qui murmure des insanités sur votre épaule.

— Qui es-tu ?

Je lève le menton et contemple un instant le ciel. Je me sens respirer à vive allure, tandis que le sang se bouscule contre mes tempes. Je l'ai cherché. Cette phrase se répète en boucle dans mes pensées. J'avais le choix entre écouter une fois de plus ma petite voix ou écouter la folie d'un psychopathe immortel. Je vais le regretter, mon Dieu que je vais le regretter !

Je me tourne les pouces lorsque me vient subitement une magnifique idée, digne des plus prestigieux génies de cette planète.

— Faisons un marché : je te le dis seulement si tu arrives à me changer les idées avant minuit.

Une lueur de défi traverse immédiatement son regard. Il serre le poing avec enthousiasme et je sais d'emblée que j'ai touché son talon d'Achille. Son caractère lunatique m'étonnera toujours, en mal.

— Ye—s ! J'adore jouer ! s'exclame-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

J'expire de soulagement. Voilà qui me laisse une... porte de sortie.


	13. Assis sur un mensonge

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Je ne lui souhaite pas bonne chance, mais je le suis tout de même jusqu'à son coin du toit. Le canapé est toujours là ; par contre, l'écran plat a disparu. Il a été remplacé par une télévision bas de gamme. Je suis presque déçu, je m'attendais à autre chose... du progrès, peut-être.

Je pense à Gwen. Le week-end était notre moment. Je suis injuste envers elle, j'ai balancé notre relation dans une benne à ordures, plutôt que d'essayer de réparer les choses. Je ne vaux pas mieux que cet écran plat.

« Je suis affamée. »

Oui, mais de quoi ? Je te nourris, je te borde au pied du lit, je vais jusqu'à te laisser le contrôle sur toute ma vie, mais tu ne sais pas la fermer. Alors dis-moi, tu veux quoi, bordel ? T'as peur de t'ennuyer, c'est ça ? Bah, désolé de te décevoir, mon existence est fade. Elle est plate, elle est inutile, pas intéressante, franchement décevante. Je me fais chier à longueur de journée, n'ai rien pour t'occuper, encore moins pour t'amuser. Contente ? Toujours pas ? Ça m'étonne pas.

« Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis aff— »

Tu m'emmerdes. Ferme-la. Ferme-la, putain !

Mon regard dans le vague ne semble pas réjouir le mercenaire, qui secoue sa main en face de mon visage pour me réveiller. Je grommelle en remarquant son masque s'étirer en un sourire.

— Merde, t'es une vraie princesse ! Va falloir te contenter d'un canap' défoncé, le palace, ça existe que dans ta p'tite tête, lance-t-il en martelant son doigt contre mon front.

Je l'esquive d'un air réprobateur et prends mes distances. Il me met tellement en rogne que ça en devient une performance. Je vais demander un lavage de cerveau à la fin de cette journée, sinon je risque d'étrangler le premier venu au retour de la maison. Tony serait sûrement disposé à me le faire gratos pour avoir osé l'ignorer si longtemps.

Alors que je suis sur le point de m'asseoir sur son précieux divan, un ricanement me fait relever la tête.

— Ah ouais, il est mouillé aussi.

Je me fige aussitôt. Si un soupir pouvait tuer, son cul d'immortel n'aurait pas survécu au mien. Malheureusement, mes fantasmes restent inassouvis et je me redresse avec pour seuls compagnons des envies de meurtre.

— Fous-toi de ma gueule, je dirai rien, grimacé-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Il hausse les épaules et je peux si bien imaginer son rictus amusé sous sa combinaison élastique que c'en est frustrant. Je vais l'égorger.

— Je te retourne la faveur, voyons, minaude-t-il du haut de sa nonchalance. Allez, Princesse, on décampe !

Sur ces paroles, il ramasse un sac à dos rose près de la table basse et le passe à l'épaule. Je l'observe avec un certain recul, pas du tout favorable à sa proposition, mais sa main capture mon avant-bras et me traîne en silence vers la sortie. Une descente d'escaliers plus tard, je m'interroge sur l'utilité de ma présence dans les WC du Bobby Van's. Bon, ça a de quoi me changer les idées, mais, vraiment, les chiottes d'un resto' ?

— Hum, appelé-je, embarrassé, en toquant à la paroi de la cabine. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Soudain, les bruissements de tissu et les cliquetis métalliques s'évanouissent. Wade ouvre la porte d'un mouvement sec. Je reste bloqué sous l'effet de la surprise, le poing fermé dans le vide. Il n'a plus son costume.

— Appelle-moi Wade, se présente-t-il en me tendant une paume amicale. « Hum » n'est destiné qu'aux inconnus.

Je déglutis, pendant qu'il me fixe de ses immenses yeux marron. À qui le dis-tu...


	14. Antipodes

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler d'Harry. J'en ai ma claque de passer de confession en confession, c'est éprouvant. Court résumé : on était meilleurs amis, genre pacte de sang éternel. Pour vous donner un aperçu, on en était tellement en phase qu'on n'a pas réfléchi à deux fois avant d'emménager en colocation. Toutefois, il a fallu moins d'une semaine avant que ma saloperie de petite voix s'immisce entre nous. Il n'a pas supporté le décalage, je n'ai pas supporté la vérité.

Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais aussi tiré la gueule. Personne ne veut être celui qui tient la chandelle à un fou et son squatteur imaginaire. J'ai été longtemps en colère, maintenant, je suis désolé pour lui. Pour nous. J'aurais aimé apprendre autrement que même l'éternité a une fin.

Quand on était petits, on en faisait toujours des caisses pour Halloween, c'était l'événement de l'année après les grandes vacances. Harry insistait toujours pour avoir des déguisements assortis, alors on passait des heures à parcourir les boutiques en compagnie d'Oncle Ben — Tante May ne participait que de loin, elle profitait généralement de l'occasion pour passer la soirée avec ses amies.

Arrivée sur nos douze ans, la malchance s'était jouée de nous. On avait cherché dans toute la ville, mais en vain, impossible de mettre la main sur quelque chose qui nous plaisait ; on ne tombait que sur du vu et du revu. La déception d'Harry avait plombé l'ambiance pendant une semaine entière, tant et si bien que la veille du jour J, Oncle Ben m'attendait à la sortie de l'école avec une surprise. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris qu'il était le meilleur oncle du monde et aussi qu'il avait des doigts de fée... Au lieu de renoncer à notre tradition, il avait confectionné deux déguisements en feutrine ; un sapin de Noël et un paquet cadeau géant.

Je me souviens encore de son expression en me les offrant. Il était tellement fier, tellement heureux de pouvoir nous faire plaisir. Les années suivantes, on parcourait toujours les boutiques en sa compagnie, mais cette fois, c'était pour aller acheter des pans de feutrine et du matériel de couture.

Quand on a arrêté de se déguiser, car on se pensait trop grands pour ce genre d'enfantillage, je m'en suis voulu de briser la tradition. Puis, je suis devenu Spider-Man et j'ai dû me résoudre à apprendre à coudre du jour au lendemain. Le peu de temps que cela a duré, Oncle Ben fut le plus heureux des professeurs.

Je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissant. Le costume, qui pendouille en ce moment derrière ma porte, n'existerait pas sans sa version originale, faite de mes mains maladroites et pas douées du tout. Je n'oublierai jamais d'où il vient et ce que j'ai pu accomplir dedans, même si aujourd'hui, je ne supporte pas l'idée de le porter.

Tout ça, c'est arrivé grâce au caractère borné d'Harry et à la bienveillance d'Oncle Ben. Si je ne parle pas souvent d'eux, si je n'aime pas parler d'eux, c'est parce que quand je commence, je réalise trop tard que j'ai déballé toute ma vie, l'ancienne. Ils étaient mon quotidien, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je les ai perdus. Je me suis perdu. Et ça me rend fou, ça me rend fou de me rappeler ce que j'ai gagné à la place.

« Je suis affamée. »


	15. Lieu de la gênance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

— Ton visage, murmuré-je.

Son sourire s'efface et je m'en veux aussitôt. Merde, c'était plus fort que moi. C'est sorti tout seul... Je suis vraiment trop con. Je suis parti pour être nominé « roi des bourdes » si ça continue.

— Ouais, mon visage, répète-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Sa voix rêche me fout la chair de poule, c'est comme si je venais de passer dans le camp ennemi en l'espace d'une phrase. Et alors que je ne pense pas être capable de faire pire, il arrête brusquement mon geste en agrippant ma main. Il la serre pendant une longue seconde et je vous jure que cela n'a rien de bienveillant. J'ai dépassé les limites.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi d'avancer la main en direction de ses cicatrices ? C'est quoi ce réflexe stupide ?

Quand il me relâche, je résiste à l'envie de m'auto-gifler. J'expire avec force et tente de masquer ma culpabilité sous une expression désintéressée, mais je ne suis clairement pas aussi doué que lui.

— T'es nu aussi, noté-je en guise de distraction.

Il lève son index pour rétorquer quelque chose, la bouche à demi-ouverte, mais à mon grand étonnement, aucun son ne sort. Il ne bouge plus d'un cil. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, je me rends compte que ses yeux sont également perdus dans le vide. Il s'est totalement déconnecté du moment présent. Cette scène-là, il ne me l'avait jamais faite ; il s'est ravisé d'ajouter une formule salace. Oui, Deadpool s'est ravisé. _Deadpool_. C'est une mauvaise blague.

Je suis censé agir comment, au fait ?

Puis, soudain, il pivote, rentre à nouveau dans la cabine et claque la porte à un centimètre de mon nez. Je suis trop choqué pour émettre la moindre protestation. Je ne peux que me figer à mon tour, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Cette situation était pour le moins... hum, embarrassante.

Titillé par un arrière-goût désagréable sur le palais, je rentre dans la cabine voisine et rabats la cuvette des WC pour pouvoir m'affaler. Pas encore remis de l'affaire, je roule exagérément des yeux et pince les lèvres. J'ai besoin de souffler un bon coup, je crois. Il faut que je me le rentre dans le crâne : je ne suis pas Spider-Man. Je suis à la case « adolescent paumé rencontre fou à lier ». Deadpool ne me connaît pas et, malgré moi, je commence à croire que je ne le connais pas non plus. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire.

Un client du restaurant choisit ce moment tout à fait propice pour entrer dans les toilettes. Je me redresse précipitamment et m'excuse de façon inaudible. Il me lance un regard en biais, parce que bon Dieu, pourquoi je parle à un inconnu de cinquante berges ?

Heureusement, il m'ignore et accapare le pissoir. N'ayant nulle part d'autre où aller (à part le plafond), je me rassois, piteux, et croise les bras contre mon torse. J'aimerais me fondre dans un mur, mais faute de mieux, j'inspecte les imperfections de celui qui est à côté de moi. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, l'établissement doit tenir à son étoile gastronomique. Pourquoi on est ici déjà ?

« Je suis affamée. »

Je ricane, ce qui attire l'attention du type — que je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder en face de ma vie. Un raclement de gorge bruyant retentit ensuite de la cabine de Wade et me met, davantage qu'il est possible, mal à l'aise. Je lève la tête et écoute distraitement : il est en train de refermer son sac à dos.

— Je suis prêt ! déclare-t-il d'un ton presque solennel.

Lorsque la tête de ce taré de mercenaire surgit à l'improviste par-dessus la cloison qui nous sépare, je sursaute. Je m'extirpe alors de cet enfer en un rien de temps.


	16. Dieu ne s'y ose

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

« Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée... »

Je m'arrête à l'angle de la rue et secoue la tête lentement, la vue brouillée. Mes oreilles sifflent. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Quoi que je fasse, je dois toujours supporter la même rengaine. C'est si fatigant cette fois-ci que j'en ai le vertige. Les mots se bousculent autour de moi et me font perdre l'équilibre, tandis que les piétons impatients me rentrent dedans. Je sens mes épaules se tendre sous les impacts et finis par trébucher, pressant mes mains contre mes paupières fermées pour calmer la douleur. Tout mon corps bourdonne.

« Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée... »

Une sueur froide coule le long de ma tempe, alors que mon bassin se tord en deux malgré moi. Cette réaction me fout la trouille du siècle, je suis complètement désorienté à cause d'une putain de voix. C'est à la fois fascinant et effrayant. Je perçois le pas des gens, leurs conversations, leur parfum et après-rasage, le crachat des pots d'échappement, la vibration des moteurs sous mes pieds, les rayons de soleil à travers le nuage de pollution, mais toutes ses informations arrivent en même temps dans mon cerveau. Elles saturent mes sens comme au premier jour de ma transformation. C'est insupportable.

Je suis sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, lorsqu'un écho familier fait irruption parmi le brouhaha ambiant :

— Hey, Princesse, m'interpelle Wade en tapotant maladroitement mon avant-bras. Promis, j'mets la pédale douce sur les blagues.

Je me redresse subitement et ouvre les yeux. Ma cage thoracique s'élève encore furieusement, toujours pas remise de ma crise d'angoisse. Je lui jette un regard interdit, pendant qu'il masque son visage derrière le logo absurde de son sac à dos. Il l'agite ensuite de gauche à droite et la frimousse à moustaches se met à gigoter devant mon air sceptique. J'ai besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas rêvé ces trois dernières minutes. Je suis dans la rue, sur le trottoir, face à _Hello Kitty_. Ah c'est sûr, dit comme ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier !

Je fais les gros yeux, avant de me rappeler que je suis en présence de Deadpool. Je sais que me montrer un jouet pour gosses est une forme de rachat (et de réconfort ?) dans son esprit dérangé, mais j'ai surtout le lourd sentiment d'être pris pour un con. Oh et puis merde, ce gars est une contradiction à lui tout seul. Trouver une logique à ses lubies prendrait une éternité, autant laisser tomber.

— On se bouge ? l'encouragé-je sans passer par quatre chemins.

Il baisse son sac à dos pour m'examiner de la tête aux pieds, me faisant décrocher un soupir. Mon sourire forcé le fait hausser un sourcil (qu'il n'a plus). Il se passe néanmoins de commentaire et enfile son bonbon rose autour des épaules. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui être reconnaissant de ne pas poser de questions ou me sentir profondément offensé de son attitude insensible. Dans tous les cas, je regrette déjà de lui avoir accordé une journée entière pour me distraire, il n'a franchement pas l'avantage pour l'instant. Par contre, ma petite voix, elle, a pris une sacrée marge d'avance.

— Je connais un endroit, propose le mercenaire.

Je me garde de lui lancer une réplique méchante. La crise de panique d'un névrosé passe peut-être dans une rue bondée, mais une dispute entre deux psychopathes surhumains ? Nah, ce serait trop bête de faire une nouvelle scène...


	17. Fuite à destination

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Je suis enfermé dans une rame de métro bondée, plus exactement l'International Express, m'efforçant tant bien que mal à ne pas avoir la figure aplatie par le torse de Deadpool. Même si j'étais doté d'une imagination débordante, je n'aurais jamais pu inventer une situation pareille. Premièrement, je n'ai pas de titre de transport — et je suis quasi certain que mon voisin de compartiment se moque bien de payer pour un bout de papier. Deuxièmement, mon voisin en question est un tueur sanguinaire immortel que j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon existence à éviter comme la peste. Troisièmement, depuis quand les wagons sont plein à craquer durant les heures de boulot ?

Je continue de me faire tout petit, encore honteux d'avoir sauté par-dessus le tourniquet de sécurité sous l'influence d'un fraudeur récidiviste. Sur le moment, braver l'interdit avait quelque chose d'euphorisant, mais maintenant, je me sens surtout épié de tous les côtés. Difficile aussi de passer inaperçu, les couleurs criardes de Wade (qui a revêtu un blouson rouge pétant et un jean avec des motifs de rennes) monopolisent l'attention. Il aurait pu se déguiser en Père Noël qu'il aurait fait le même effet.

Soudain, un changement de rail fait vaciller la rame et tous ses passagers, moi compris. Mon dos s'écrase contre la porte automatique dans un grommellement, tandis que des inconnus s'excusent entre eux avec des expressions indisposées. Ils cherchent aussitôt à reprendre leur distance, sauf que cette partie-là de _Tetris_ est peine perdue.

— Pardon, les imité-je en me tortillant.

Le mercenaire descend son regard vers moi et me sourit, l'air de rien. Je me raidis. Il ne porte pas de capuche et son visage défiguré est juste au-dessus de mien, à quelques centimètres de se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ses cicatrices, pas quand je les vois d'aussi près. Je me demande comment lui a fait pour s'y habituer. Je l'admire aussi ; les moues dégoûtées et les chuchotements indiscrets autour de nous ne paraissent pas le blesser. C'est à croire qu'il compte dessus pour ne pas succomber à l'ennui.

Je suis conscient qu'il provoque les gens, c'est sa marque de fabrique. J'ai... J'avais vaguement espéré qu'aujourd'hui serait différent, qu'on tirerait un trait sur nos costumes et nos jeux d'acteur. Si lui est incapable de se débarrasser de ce genre d'artifice, même maintenant, je suis capable de quoi en comparaison ? Est-ce que j'ai la moindre chance de me débarrasser de ma petite voix ?

Je détourne la tête et colle ma joue à la vitre, laissant ma vision dérivée sur les murs sombres du tunnel. Nous traversons le détroit. Si les parois cèdent, des tonnes de mètre cube d'eau nous engloutiraient en moins d'une seconde. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Qu'est-ce que je fous avec lui ?

Il faut que j'arrête. Penser à en vomir ne m'aide pas à y voir plus clair. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à conclure depuis mon réveil, c'est que mes convictions sont remplies de « si ». Ils sont partout. Ils me poussent à douter de tout. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni ce que je fais. Je ne me reconnais pas.

C'est de sa faute.

À la troisième station, notre wagon se vide aux trois quarts. Je prends place sur une banquette, vite rejoint par l'autre clown. Il s'assied de travers et étend ses jambes sur les miennes, avant de se coucher sur son sac à dos. Je suis trop sidéré pour protester. La gorge nouée, j'en déduis en silence que l'on en a pour un bon moment.

Passé une dizaine de minutes, je n'écoute que d'une oreille les différentes escales annoncées, qui nous rapprochent progressivement de l'aéroport LaGuardia, dans le Queens. Je suis partagé entre l'anticipation et l'incrédulité. On ne va quand même pas prendre l'avion ? Et si j'accepte ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai une boule au ventre lorsque mon guide touristique se lève à la station de correspondances pour LaGuardia. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le suivre. Il me jette quelques coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que je ne me défile pas. Je ne compte pas le faire, mais je reste (stratégiquement) en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte le quai et rejoigne le couloir. Je guette les agents de sécurité, absents au rendez-vous, et me maudis en pensant au pétrin dans lequel j'ai failli me fourrer. Je suis prêt à parier que la première personne qui m'apostrophe, je lève les mains en signe de reddition.

Je serre les poings, irrité de mon comportement. Si on avait été contraint de semer les flics, j'aurais pu cramer ma couverture d'un simple geste. J'aurais pu révéler ma véritable identité. Oui, mais laquelle ?

Wade s'arrête, la mine chiffonnée.

— T'es pas un bavard, toi, me sort-il de but en blanc.

Je manque de rigoler. Si seulement il savait...

— Tant mieux, conclut-il d'un clin d'œil. J'aime pas les questions.

Il ne s'en pose pas beaucoup non plus, ce qui est ma foi une qualité appréciée pour un mercenaire — dont l'activité principale est de se salir les mains au compte de milliardaires.

À ces mots, il me donne une tape entre les omoplates, puis cale son bras autour de mon cou pour m'imposer son rythme de vadrouille. On monte les marches d'escalier de cette façon, alors que je grince des dents. Enfin de retour à la surface, une nouvelle fausse bonne surprise m'attend : il obstrue ma vue avec sa main et refuse de l'enlever malgré mes réticences.

— Tu fais chier, asséné-je en frappant du coude dans son bassin.

Il se crispe contre moi, mais continue son petit jeu. Je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de m'en défaire, à moins de lui dévoiler ma force surhumaine, alors j'abdique et écoute ses indications pour franchir les obstacles sur ma route. Cependant, ma coopération n'atténue pas le fait que j'ai envie de lui arracher les doigts juste avec mes dents. Peut-être. En temps voulu.

Pour être franc, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça tout de suite. Je deviens peu à peu impatient, je sens que l'on change d'environnement. L'air est plus sain et il y a moins en moins de piétons qui dérangent notre avancée, éloignant l'hypothèse de l'aéroport. Dieu, merci.

Après mille ans de dépendance, au cours desquels l'irrévérencieux Deadpool a pu joyeusement me trimballer comme un aveugle dans le monde extérieur, on s'immobilise. J'entends désormais le chant des oiseaux.

— Ah, t'es pas allergique à la pelouse, j'espère ? m'interroge-t-il précipitamment.

Il enlève sa main et je cligne des paupières, le front plissé. Un espace vert, bordé d'arbres, s'étend devant mes yeux. À ma droite, l'entrée d'un bâtiment sculptural se dresse fièrement au bord d'une allée centrale. Je reconnais cette vue... Il m'a amené au Flushing Meadows, l'immense parc en périphérie de la ville. Cela ne lui correspond pas, c'est ordinaire. Fade. Un coin de détente connu pour ceux qui veulent passer du temps libre ou une partie de leur week-end. On y trouve de tout : des jardins zoologiques, des terrains de sport, des monuments historiques, bref, du pain béni. Tous les habitants de New York ont un jour ou l'autre visité cet endroit juste pour pouvoir se vanter de préférer Central Park, parce que c'est plus proche.

Personnellement, je ne crache jamais pour un peu de verdure, c'est toujours mieux que le bitume. Toutefois, à l'inverse de la ville, c'est généralement trop calme et je ne peux m'attendre qu'à une chose dans ce désert sonore :

« Je suis affamée. »

Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, toi, tu sais très bien te faire entendre. Pas de doute là-dessus.


	18. Frein

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamé._ _»_

Les bras grands ouverts et l'expression solliciteuse de Wade me suggèrent que je ne réagis pas exactement comme il aurait voulu. Quoi ? Je ne vais pas faire une danse de la joie pour un carré de pâquerettes et une famille qui se lance un frisbee tricolore, faut pas déconner. De plus, j'en ai déjà une qui s'écrie à tout-va dans ma boîte crânienne, je ne vais pas m'y mettre aussi.

En revanche, j'approuve pour une fois ce qu'elle me rabâche sans cesse : j'ai la dalle. Je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner et midi ne doit pas être loin. J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement, j'aimerais que ce mal disparaisse. Je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas envisageable, pas un seul instant. Si je—Non, assez avec les « si ». Je ne mangerai pas, point barre.

Deux doigts claquent subitement devant mon nez. Je tressaille, hagard, tandis que le mercenaire m'observe avec gravité.

— Tu viens pas avec des sous-titres intégrés, par hasard ? Parce que sinon, faut qu'tu m'expliques comment on suit le fil de tout ça, là, se consterne-t-il en pointant du doigt mon front.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas certain de suivre _son_ fil de pensées.

— Tu viens toujours avec des remarques non pertinentes, par hasard ? me braqué-je d'un ton vif, presque acide.

Mon cynisme réduit son enthousiasme à néant. Atterrée, sa mâchoire se tend et me fait regretter sur-le-champ mes paroles. Il ne s'attarde pas une seconde de plus, confirmant mes remords. Il me laisse en plan. Je me passe une main sur le visage en le voyant s'éloigner de façon aussi radicale. Je suis une peau de vache, n'est-ce pas ?

Je mets moins d'un bruissement de cil avant de lui emboîter le pas et de m'exclamer :

— Attends !

Il fait volte-face, me jugeant de bas en haut d'un simple regard. Intense. Je devine facilement le duel qu'il livre dans son esprit : il pèse le pour et le contre, tergiversant sur les risques d'engager un nouveau dialogue avec moi. Il m'analyse sans état d'âme, parce qu'il est fatigué de se manger des murs et en vient à délibérer si un tel sacrifice en vaut la chandelle. La dernière fois que j'ai croisé Gwen et Harry, leurs regards étaient identiques au sien. Ils m'ont ensuite ignoré, mais c'était différent. J'étais différent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils restent.

Je me rends compte que j'ai traité Wade comme une merde jusqu'ici, alors qu'il ne m'a jamais contraint à rien. J'ai certes avancé par des chemins détournés, mais je n'ai jamais refusé catégoriquement de le suivre. De plus, je connais son caractère, il n'hésite pas à insister pour arriver à ses fins et je me suis reposé sur ça. Je me suis servi de lui pour ne pas m'avouer que je voulais passer du temps en sa compagnie, que je n'étais pas indifférent à ses remarques.

Remarques qui crèvent enfin l'abcès dont on est victime :

— C'est bon ? T'as fini de te la jouer rebelle cinq minutes ? attaque-t-il, exempt de filtre. Putain, mec, tu poses pas de questions, mais t'es sacrément casse-couille quand tu l'ouvres ! Tu m'as p't-être proposé de relever un défi, mais j'ai pas souvenir que « te changer les idées » inclus de jouer les baby-sitters pour p'tit con paumé.

Je suis bouchée bée. Outch, je ne l'ai pas volée, celle-là. Je le connaissais grossier, racoleur, impulsif, voire subversif, mais... Énervé ? Jamais. Il avait jusqu'ici toujours eu le talent de s'entourer d'une aura imperturbable, comme s'il jouait une pièce de théâtre pour marionnettes. J'ai apparemment gratté la corde sensible.

Lorsque je baisse les yeux, l'évidence me trahit aussitôt. J'ai honte de moi, mais j'ai aussi honte de lui. J'ai honte de Deadpool. Je m'oppose toujours à lui, quoi qu'il fasse, et je suis le premier à le critiquer, à souligner tous ses défauts. C'est la seule personne que je n'ai pas envie de repousser et, pourtant, je n'ai fait que cela depuis deux semaines. Je suis celui qui se déguise, qui provoque mon isolement pour me conforter dans mon malheur. Je suis celui qui est incapable d'ôter le masque et est terrifié à l'idée de le faire. C'est pourquoi, je remets tout en question, aspirant à trouver une réponse qui me rassurera.

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir. Il a raison, je suis un p'tit con paumé.

— Ah, c'est bon ! C'est bon ! élude-t-il de lui-même en agitant les mains. Arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas rester coincé !

Il se racle la gorge et chasse une lueur dans ses yeux. Il est gêné. Également déstabilisé par son changement d'humeur, je me pince les lèvres, réprimant un sourire. Il m'accorde une seconde chance. Et pendant une minute, je ne suis pas sûr de désapprouver ce revirement de situation, avant d'être brutalement renvoyé à mon malheur :

« Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée... »

La prochaine fois sera peut-être la bonne.


	19. Mission utopique

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Mis à part les goûts douteux de Wade en matière culinaire — qui sur Terre commande du potage au restaurant ? —, le reste de la journée fut anormalement normal. Bon, il m'en faudra plus pour me changer les idées, mais je salue l'effort, il a réussi à me déstabiliser avec le coup de la soupe à la courge. Mon ventre ne gargouille même plus. Toutefois, cela n'empêche pas la salope d'en haut d'ouvrir sa gueule :

« Je suis affamée. »

Un classique, digne des plus grands scénarios des studios _Prévisibilité_. Que quelqu'un lui décerne un Oscar et une ovation.

Debout, je plonge mes mains dans les recoins de mon jean pour échapper au froid. À la tombée de la nuit, nous avons opté pour repartir en direction de Long Island, à pied. Flushing Meadows avait fini de nous divertir (après que l'on ait sillonné à deux reprises les jardins zoologiques et que l'on se soit perdu derrière la volière...). Malgré cette sage décision, nous avons fini perché sur un toit inconnu, la vue sur une grosse cathédrale illuminée. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.

Au fond de mes poches, je me surprends à retrouver le cadenas que je sors et pose sur le muret face à moi. Je l'avais zappé celui-là. Pas plus gros qu'une gomme, je le fais tourner entre mes doigts et souris. La clef est encore crochetée à l'intérieur. Voilà la source de tous les débats ; celle pour laquelle j'ai vendu mon âme à un psychopathe, celle qui fait qu'en ce moment précis, je domine mes démons.

— Je dois te remercier, tu crois ?

Wade tourne la tête vers moi, me faisant réaliser par la même occasion que j'ai parlé à voix haute sans le vouloir. Mon poing se resserre sur le cadenas et mon pouls s'emballe, alors qu'il me toise, accoudé au muret. Il continue durant de longues secondes, puis reporte à nouveau son regard sur les vitraux de la façade qui s'offre à nous. Juste au-dessus, une énorme horloge indique minuit moins cinq.

Je le remercie du bout des lèvres et l'imite, m'efforçant de garder la tête froide. Mes jambes ont néanmoins la bougeotte. Je peux sentir chaque minute qui passe me couler dans tout le corps et fragiliser mes os, ma chair, mon assurance.

— Tu es pressé ? présume-t-il avec désinvolture.

Absorbé par le paysage architectural et surtout par l'avancée de la grande aiguille sur le cadran, je hoche à peine la tête pour confirmer et reçois un « hmm » approbateur en retour. Je joue ensuite nerveusement avec le fermoir métallique du cadenas, avant de me lasser et de le reposer. Trop près du bord, ce dernier fait un plongeon. Je le rattrape au vol grâce à mes réflexes décuplés et bloque immédiatement ma respiration, réalisant mon erreur. Mes yeux se focalisent alors sur le mercenaire, qui n'a pas changé de position. Je soupire en mon for intérieur. Ça a bien failli tout gâcher.

Malheureusement, ma tension remonte en flèche lorsque je vérifie l'heure sur l'horloge de l'Église. Minuit moins une. Ce défi, pari, jeu, quoi que cela soit, me met mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis s'il me demande de me justifier ? Je mens ? Je saute ? Je hurle que j'ai faim ?

Deadpool n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime les énigmes irrésolues. Il va me tirer les vers du nez et quand il saura, il va se lasser et je n'aurai plus rien — une petite voix tout au plus. Ce pari n'aura été qu'une mascarade, qu'un vol d'identité. Je serai dépouillé de moi-même.

Ça, c'est le scénario de base. Sauf que depuis le règlement de comptes de ce matin, il est plus calme, plus patient, plus fair-play. Il attend davantage et se retient parfois de me brusquer, bien que je l'aie traité comme une menace toute la journée.

Encore une fois, je suis en train de douter et ma méfiance augmente. Des « si », partout.

— Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! déclare-t-il à l'improviste en souriant.

Nos regards se croisent et cela agit en moi comme un déclic. Tout mon stress retombe d'un seul coup, car j'en suis convaincu maintenant, il ne me posera pas de question. Ce n'est pas Deadpool, mais Wade que j'ai à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas à me justifier avec lui, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin de toute la journée.

Je vérifie encore l'horloge, soulagé. Il ne manque que cinq secondes. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un.

— ... et zéro, finis-je dans un murmure.

Je ne suis personne pour lui. Je peux être qui je veux.

Mon ancien challenger reste silencieux, tandis que je reloge discrètement le cadenas dans ma poche de jean. Il me dévisage d'un air que je ne saisis pas. Il a l'air de s'en foutre qu'il soit passé minuit et qu'il ait perdu le pari. Il est juste là, le regard pétillant et un rictus étrange sur les lèvres, et j'en viens presque à croire que c'est lui qui a le plus gagné de nous deux. Je me remémore alors cette journée qui fut à la fois des plus invraisemblables et des plus conventionnelles. Non, je ne vois vraiment pas, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Rah, il m'énerve !

— Tout va bien ?

— Dans le meilleur des mondes, répond-il simplement, sans cesser de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

Je pourrais partir. Je devrais partir. Aussi étrange fut-elle, la soirée est finie. Cependant, contre toute attente, je m'affale sur le sol. L'attention qu'il porte sur moi me gêne et pour y échapper, je ne trouve rien de mieux que de contempler le ciel. C'est tout à fait logique de ma part, mais on sait tous que je le fais pour une seule et unique raison : octroyer à mon corps une pause bien méritée... Je ne suis pas du tout perturbé, ben voyons.


	20. Bagage d'aujourd'hui

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Il est minuit passé et je n'imaginais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'aimerais que ce moment dure pour toujours. Ça m'obsède tellement que j'ai peur de briser quelque chose rien qu'en respirant. J'ai peur de moi-même. C'est malsain.

On est mauvais l'un pour l'autre, je le sais pertinemment. Je peux prétendre le contraire durant une journée, mais toute illusion demeure éphémère. J'ai beau vouloir que ce silence continue, ma petite voix pensera toujours autrement. Elle sera toujours là pour me détruire, toujours là pour me voir chuter. Elle me hante. Je n'y peux rien. Personne ne peut.

Pourtant, quand Wade se couche à ma droite, la tête également tournée vers le ciel, cela n'a plus d'importance. Sa présence est oppressante et me fait presque suffoquer. J'ai l'impression d'être à côté d'une bombe prête à exploser. Je peux sentir la chaleur de sa peau nous traverser tous les deux, sans même le toucher. Son pouls, réglé sur un compte à rebours, le fait bouillonner de la tête aux pieds. Je sais qu'il réfléchit trop, qu'il est comme moi ; il ne s'arrête jamais. Il n'y arrive pas.

On est aussi instable l'un que l'autre.

— Et toi, tout va bien ?

Je ferme les yeux et je hurle en mon for intérieur. Je hurle jusqu'à en perdre la voix, jusqu'à perdre toute rationalité. J'aimerais pouvoir mettre un casque sur mes oreilles avec le volume à fond et m'arracher les tympans. Je suis désespéré. Je n'ai plus la force de le rembarrer, pas cette fois, pas encore. Alors, je me tue à répondre :

— J'ai juste envie de m'allonger et tout oublier, expiré-je d'une voix saccadée, cachant mon visage sous mes mains. Je ne veux pas avoir peur de la suite, je ne veux pas avoir à me relever, je ne veux pas supplier à en crever. Je veux me vider la tête, je veux qu'il ne reste plus rien et qu'il n'y ait plus jamais rien.

Mon souffle est devenu erratique, tandis que j'appuie mes paumes sur mes paupières. Je plonge un peu plus dans le noir, mais rien ne s'en va. Tout reste. Je m'aveugle et la douleur persiste. Elle me ronge les entrailles.

Je le hais, lui et ses questions à la con. Je hais le monde entier. Je me hais.

« Je suis affamée. »

Elle aussi, je la hais. Et subitement, je l'oublie. Elle disparaît en même temps que la voie lactée, lorsque le visage de Wade se penche au-dessus de moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à son approche et, d'instinct, je le repousse si violemment qu'il est propulsé à un mètre de là.

On se fixe, figé dans l'instant. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus choqué. Je crois que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'y a aucun gagnant. Il y a juste nos cœurs qui battent la chamade, surpris, désemparés, perdus.

Wade. Je... Je ne peux même pas mettre de mots sur ce qui a failli se passer. Mon Dieu.

Je me relève brusquement en réalisant l'impossible et fuis, ni plus ni moins. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou, dopé à l'adrénaline. Je dévale les escaliers, franchis le trottoir, slalome entre les bâtiments, mais personne n'est à ma poursuite. C'est comme la première fois, il me laisse lui filer entre les doigts. Il ne cherche même pas à se justifier, à clarifier ce qui vient de se passer. Sauf que cette fois, j'en suis conscient et ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve de donner de l'importance à un détail aussi insignifiant.

Je cours alors encore plus vite. Je cours à en avoir mal aux poumons. Je cours, mais l'image de Wade penché au-dessus de moi ne veut pas disparaître, contrairement à ma petite voix. Je n'ai plus qu'elle en tête quand j'enjambe la clôture de chez Matthew et me faufile dans son poulailler au milieu de la nuit. Je ne suis plus qu'une boule de nerfs essoufflée et l'image se grave dans mon esprit. Elle me rend dingue.

Plié en deux, je m'efforce de reprendre une respiration normale. Les poules se réveillent autour de moi, dérangées par le bruit. L'image de Wade passe en boucle derrière mes paupières closes. J'ai envie d'envoyer valser tout ce qui se trouve dans les parages, d'écraser ces piafs un à un pour en faire de la compote. Heureusement, je croise les bras contre mon torse pour m'en empêcher, agacé. Incapable de rester en place, je commence à faire les cent pas, mais l'image ne veut pas s'en aller. Elle frappe contre ma boîte crânienne.

Bon sang, j'en reviens pas. J'en reviens pas qu'il ait voulu, qu'il veut, m'embrasser. Putain de merde. Putain de merde !


	21. Équivoque monotone

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« ..._ _»_

Assis en tailleur sur le plancher poussiéreux du poulailler, je regarde dans le vide. Des brins de paille égarés me piquent les cuisses. Je soupçonne qu'une plume me soit tombée sur l'épaule durant la nuit, mais je n'ai pas la force de tourner la tête pour vérifier. Mon cerveau s'est déconnecté. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je ne pense plus. Je ne suis plus.

— Cot.

Le gloussement fait écho en moi. Je baisse lentement le regard, comme sorti d'un long coma. La faible lumière du soleil filtre entre les planches de bois et révèle la silhouette de Géraldine, qui gratte le sol entre mes jambes. Au terme d'un vaste examen, elle s'y niche, à son aise. Son œil globuleux me lorgne, tandis qu'elle arrange les plumes de son dos à l'aide de son bec. Je lève alors la main pour la caresser, mais elle m'en dissuade en secouant les ailes. De toutes ses compagnes, il n'y a qu'elle pour se croire tout permis. C'est une vraie princesse : intrépide et capricieuse.

— Peste, maugréé-je à son intention.

Dans un bâillement, je roule des épaules, à l'affût des courbatures. Je me penche ensuite sur les flancs, en vain, mes membres sont frigorifiés. Je suis resté trop longtemps dans la même position, je ne tiens plus.

— Je ne me refuserais pas un café bien chaud, admets-je.

Contraint de me dégourdir les pattes, je prends soin de ne pas déranger Sa Majesté en me redressant. Les yeux à hauteur de la seconde rangée de pondoirs, je remarque que la plupart sont inoccupés. Ces pipelettes doivent déjà être dehors en train de casser du grain sur mon compte. Dans leur monde, je suis le seul à avoir fait la « grasse mat' », même si de mon point de vue, j'ai plutôt fait nuit blanche. C'est le coq qui devrait faire mieux son métier.

Je prends l'initiative d'inspecter les nids, histoire de retarder mon départ. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour me distraire, voire me réchauffer. La mine pâle, je frictionne mes paumes de mains, réprimant un frisson. Je ricane la seconde suivante, saisi par l'ironie du sort : il n'y a pas meilleur endroit qu'ici pour avoir la chair de poule.

Soudain, un cortège de poules surgit par la trappe et envahit l'espace. La rampe extérieure grince peu après sous le poids de deux grosses bottes noires. Le loquet du poulailler saute et la porte s'ouvre sur la chemise à carreaux de Matthew. Tout son corps fait un bon en arrière en me voyant.

— Peter ! rouspète-t-il, une main près du cœur. T'es cru malin de m'faire une peur bleue ?!

Retrouvant rapidement son sang-froid, il s'empare du chiffon humide noué à sa ceinture et se penche sur un des nids du bas pour récolter un œuf. Je le salue, amusé. Il continue sa recherche dans un grognement, se frayant un passage entre ses pondeuses, et finit en face de moi.

— T'as une sale tronche, décrète-t-il en fronçant l'arrête du nez.

— Je me suis levé tôt pour venir.

Ce demi-mensonge passe inaperçu, alors qu'il referme son chiffon sur un troisième et ultime œuf. Je suis sur ses talons, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse signe de sortir. Je m'exécute et le soleil, qui pointe au-dessus de la maison, m'éblouit un instant. Je m'arrête une fois arrivé sur un pavé et m'étire enfin à ma guise.

Énergique dès le réveil, le retraité en profite évidemment pour me devancer.

— T'as pas école ? s'enquit-il en se dirigeant vers la cour.

Ignorant ce sentiment de déjà-vu, je le suis sans un mot, ce qui me vaut un regard perçant de son cru. Il sait ce que signifie mon absence de réponse ; jour d'école ou pas, cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis venu, parce que je n'ai nulle part d'autre où me réfugier. J'ai épuisé toutes mes autres ressources. Je suis épuisé aussi.

Après un avertissement, il accepte ma présence, à condition que je travaille à l'entretien du potager avec lui. Je fais un détour aux toilettes, puis enfile une tenue pas dommage qui veille au portemanteau. Mon reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée sonne faux. Je m'en fous. Je puise toute la motivation qui me reste et rejoins Matthew dans le jardin. J'ai besoin de ça.

Il m'explique brièvement le maniement des outils étalés devant nous et on se met à l'emploi sans tarder. Aujourd'hui, c'est labourage et ratissage pour préparer le terrain aux semailles d'automne. Pendant que je retourne la terre, muni d'une bêche, il affine et éparpille les mottes de terre avec un râteau. Cela nous prend une bonne partie de la matinée, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je ne suis pas prêt à retourner en ville.

Dégoulinant de sueur, je bois une gorge d'eau au goulot d'une gourde, quand mon bourreau lâche son matériel pour souffler. Il essuie alors ses mains sur son pantalon et stipule avec un air satisfait :

— On continuera plus tard.

Il m'envoie aussitôt à la cuisine faire bouillir l'eau, tandis qu'il ramasse quelques carottes et un bouquet d'épinards. J'y vais, confiant. À l'époque où je reconstruisais le poulailler, il me proposait régulièrement de déjeuner à sa table. Je suis familier avec la gazinière, bien que cela m'impressionne toujours autant la façon dont la plaque s'enflamme.

Cependant, cette confiance n'est que de courte durée. Je la perds progressivement à mesure que l'odeur de l'omelette aux légumes et au fromage me chatouille les narines et il n'en subsiste plus rien du tout à la fin du repas. Mon ventre s'est enclenché, et tout le reste avec.

On repart dans le jardin, mais ce n'est plus pareil. Mes doutes remontent et s'entassent, jusqu'à m'étouffer. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à manger, cela aurait été une solution simple et efficace. Je n'aurais pas eu à me sentir persécuté, tous les jours, tout le temps. Je n'aurais pas eu à supporter le poids de l'injustice, accompagné de son éternel « pourquoi ? ». J'aurais pu me laisser vivre, juste comme ça.

Je regarde autour de moi, cet hectare de verdure caché au détour d'une haie haute et dense. Physiquement, je suis loin de l'effervescence de New York, mais mentalement, mes pensées tournent à plein ménage. Elles m'égarent en chemin. Je me rends compte que je stagne lorsque je me reçois un subtil coup de manche à râteau dans les côtes. Je porte mon attention en direction de Matthew, qui grimace et secoue la tête de concert. Il n'aime pas les rêveurs.

— Si tu veux pas te r'trouver comme moi à mon âge, faut pas penser à c'qui t'angoisse, petit, marmonne-t-il en reprenant sa tâche. Faut foncer dedans. Ça passe ou ça casse, comme i disent.

Foncer dedans ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Deadpool apprécie le geste. Toutefois, le vieux a raison. Je ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment, je dois faire quelque chose, prendre mes responsabilités. Cette double vie n'est juste envers personne. Je dois y remédier avant qu'elle ne me brise, qu'elle nous brise tous les deux. Je n'ai qu'à lui dire clairement qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, que je ne suis pas celui qu'il croit et que je n'ai fait que me jouer de lui. J'ai déjà coupé les ponts avec les autres pour les protéger de mes mensonges, je peux recommencer.

— Merci.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée à mon _Yoda_ personnel, je dis au revoir à Géraldine (qui me déteste sûrement à vie désormais pour l'avoir extirpé de son sommeil) et rentre d'un pas agité. Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, j'appréhende ma dernière montée sur le toit. Et si, une fois redescendu, je n'arrive pas à me sortir l'image de Wade de la tête ?


	22. Accalmie mobile

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Je suis en train de passer un sale quart d'heure. Tante May refuse de m'adresser la parole depuis que je suis rentré. Elle m'ignore, préférant passer sa colère sur la préparation du repas. Elle est passée maître dans l'art de montrer sa colère rien qu'à sa façon de mettre la table, puis de se servir à manger, un roman ouvert devant elle. Ses mouvements sont exacerbés, comme si elle avait remplacé ses muscles par des sacs de nerf. De mon côté, mon ventre s'est transformé en machine à laver. Cela me donne des haut-le-cœur si violents que j'ai encore plus de difficulté à regarder mon assiette que le ressentiment contenu de May, qui refuse de lever les yeux de sa lecture. Tout me répugne. Absolument tout.

« Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affam— »

— On est dimanche soir, accuse-t-elle inopinément en posant sa fourchette. Peter, tu as disparu deux jours entiers. Oh et puis, peut-être plus, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? On ne se croise pratiquement jamais dans cette baraque !

Son regard est comme un rappel culpabilisant à la réalité. Il s'ancre en moi pendant une éternité, avant de m'ignorer froidement sans attendre de réponse. Elle tourne alors la page de son livre d'un geste sec pour s'y replonger. La discussion — si cela en était une — est close.

Abasourdi, je mets un certain temps à reprendre mes esprits. Je termine ensuite mon assiette beaucoup trop rapidement et prend à peine le temps de m'excuser de table, prenant mes jambes à mon cou jusqu'à ma chambre. Quand mes yeux se posent sur la poignée de la porte, je ralentis néanmoins ma cadence. J'hésite même à m'arrêter et à rebrousser chemin. Je pourrais me rasseoir, sourire, dire que tout va bien et lui parler des cours passionnants que je n'ai pas écoutés cette semaine, mais j'ai peur de la décevoir à nouveau demain, quand je n'aurai plus la force de jouer la comédie. J'ai peur de me décevoir aussi, suffisamment pour ne plus avoir envie de me battre.

Alors, je m'engouffre dans la chambre et, une fois à l'abri des regards, mon dos glisse de lui-même contre le mur. Je me passe une main sur le visage, essayant d'y chasser la fatigue présente. Cette vie est une prise de tête constante entre un cauchemar et une insomnie. J'aimerais que mes neurones explosent une bonne fois pour toutes et recouvrent la pièce de matière grise. L'ensemble de mes idées noires se verrait enfin exposé devant moi et j'aurais au moins l'avantage de ne plus me sentir menacé en permanence. Les rôles seraient enfin échangés, je serais celui qui les nargue. Je les aurais rendu physiques, attaquables, vulnérables. Je n'aurais plus qu'à les écraser sur mon passage et à sortir de la maison pour m'en libérer éternellement.

Ce serait un rêve, et non un cauchemar.

— Je suis taré, n'est-ce pas ? admets-je d'une voix inaudible. De vouloir l'impossible ?

Ma respiration se coupe lorsqu'une lumière s'illumine soudainement sur ma table de chevet. Mon téléphone portable se met alors à vibrer comme un bourdon mécontent. Je devine d'avance de qui il s'agit pour m'appeler à une heure pareille ; Tony. Il n'y a que lui qui ne s'est pas encore découragé à l'idée que je décroche.

Je me redresse, lasse, et traîne des pieds jusqu'au lit. L'écran s'éteint peu avant que je ne l'atteigne, puis se rallume la seconde suivante pour afficher une photo du milliardaire en costard, lunettes de soleil dans les cheveux. C'est bien lui. Misère.

Mon nez se fourre sous un coussin, alors que je m'allonge par-dessus les couvertures. Rien que le regarder me donne la nausée. Faites donc qu'il renonce et passe à autre chose, par pitié !

Je reste immobile ainsi durant quelques minutes, au cours desquelles ce maudit appareil me fait des feintes pour ensuite revenir à la charge. Ces instants de silence me plombent le cerveau et, malgré mes prières, je dois me résoudre à l'évidence : il vibre toujours.

Je m'imagine Tony, s'énervant à l'autre bout du fil, pendant que ses conseillers n'osent pas bouger le plus petit doigt autour de lui. Aussitôt, je décroche la ligne et déballe précipitamment :

— M. Stark, j'ai beaucoup de trucs à régler en ce moment, j'ai besoin de plus de temps.

Il y a un long silence, au cours duquel je peux sentir la pression de mes responsabilités m'enfoncer dans le matelas. Elle se confronte à ma peur de déraper et de partir définitivement en vrille. J'ai déjà fait assez de mal autour moi, je ne supporterais pas d'entendre un reproche de plus.

Soudain, la voix austère du businessman me gifle l'oreille :

 _— Je te laisse le choix, Peter. Soit tu fais acte de présence samedi dans deux semaines à mon retour d'Atlanta, soit tu fais une croix sur l'organisation. Tu sais ce que cela signifie : je serai dans l'obligation de donner un rapport à la commission, qui prendra les mesures nécessaires en conformité avec ta conduite. Dans le meilleur des scénarios, tu seras fiché à vie. Dans le pire, elle fera preuve de discrétion quant à ton hospitalisation. Je fais ça pour ton bien. Ne crois pas que ça m'amuse, les ultimatums, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, mais tu dois te reprendre en main. Ça, ce n'est pas un choix. Tu m'entends ? Si tu refuses mon aide, je te ferai aider de force avec l'appui de la commission. Je serai le méchant de l'histoire._

Devant le fait accompli, j'écoute, impuissant. Même s'il résume notre relation en une poignée de termes techniques, son ton inquiet le trahit. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'être constamment auprès de moi pour se faire une forte opinion de la situation. Je ne peux qu'y consentir. C'est ma faute, je ne fais que le repousser, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Il est trop résolu à sauver tout le monde pour s'avouer vaincu, c'est un super-héros. J'étais comme lui il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

— _Tu risques tout, tout ce pour quoi tu es devenu Spider-Man !_ s'emporte-t-il un bref instant, avant de se raviser. _Je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre par téléphone, j'espérais que tu passerais de toi-même... Je suis désolé, Peter. Je le suis vraiment. Je t'en prie, réfléchis bien avant de prendre ta décision._

J'ai tout juste le temps de dire « oui » que la ligne est coupée. Je laisse tomber le téléphone sur mon ventre et soupire, fatigué par cet entretien concis et pourtant incroyablement éprouvant. J'ai deux semaines pour hésiter sur ce que je veux faire, mais encore faut-il que ce que je veuille faire soit en accord avec ce que je dois faire.

Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches. Et là, la sensation du métal froid contre mes doigts me rappelle à l'ordre ; il y a ce cadenas aussi. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse.


	23. Retrouver l'usure

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Je me réveille encore plus éreinté qu'avant, dérangé par la lumière extérieure. Mon regard est tourné vers le costume, qui pendouille à la porte pour ne pas changer. Je devrais être à l'Université, mais c'est une bataille que je déclare forfait d'avance. À la place, je combats l'envie de consulter mon téléphone et de faire ressurgir ma culpabilité. Il doit y avoir une ribambelle d'appels en absence au nom de May, filtrés durant ma disparition.

Je rabats les couvertures sur mon visage et me renferme sur moi-même. Je ne pense pas être capable d'affronter le bordel que j'ai causé. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

Je louche sur le cadenas, une main tendue vers lui. Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi je l'ai tenu contre moi toute la nuit. Je ne m'explique rien. Je dérive, tremblant. Les larmes me viennent par vagues. Je suis pris au milieu d'une tempête. Parfois, j'échoue brusquement dans l'œil du cyclone. Ce silence de plomb est une douce torture, il me fait garder espoir, mais le vent finit toujours par l'emporter avec le reste. Avec moi. Avec elle.

« Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée. Je suis affamée... »

J'ai un sérieux problème, je le sais. Tony imagine que l'hôpital aura la réponse, il imagine que cela a empiré en trois mois, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait conscience de l'état dans lequel je me trouve actuellement. Sa conception du pire n'atteindra jamais la cheville de ma petite voix. Je vis l'Enfer sur Terre.

Elle a débarqué de nulle part et maintenant, je ne peux plus m'en défaire. Elle gonfle, gonfle, gonfle. Elle a fait de quelques mots ma vie entière, jusqu'à la dévorer. Il ne me reste plus que des miettes de ma propre existence, des miettes de sentiments, d'incertitude, de folie. Cela me terrifie de voir à quoi j'en suis réduit, de voir l'ombre que je suis devenu.

Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je n'en veux pas de ce mal-être. Je n'en ai jamais voulu. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter ? Pourquoi elle continue de grossir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagne ?

« Je suis affamée. »

— Casse-toi ! hurlé-je avec frénésie. Dégage !

Ma voix se brise, tandis que je frotte mes yeux en pleurs. Je n'en peux plus. À ce train-là, je ne survivrai pas une semaine de plus. Je vais être obligé de me tirer une balle dans le crâne pour la faire taire.

Je bondis hors du lit et fonce me purifier l'esprit sous la douche, encore en caleçon. Aussitôt, le jet d'eau m'asperge la nuque, puis les cheveux. Je me laisse fondre, priant pour que la vapeur ébouillante mes pensées autant qu'elle le fait avec ma peau. Je n'y parviens qu'à moitié, alourdi par les regrets.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, j'ai le bout des doigts tout fripé, mais j'ai au moins pu épuiser tout mon quota de larmes. Je suis enfin calmé. Je me recouche alors les yeux gonflés. Je me sens subitement très détaché du reste de la planète, réalisant qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi pour me consoler. Il n'y a personne que je peux appeler, personne à qui je peux me confier. J'ai mis un point d'honneur à ce que les choses soient ainsi. Pour le bien de tous, j'ai préféré souffrir seul qu'accompagné. J'ai préféré ma petite voix à celles de mes proches.

Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, la présence de Gwen me manque. Celle d'Harry aussi. Je donnerais tout pour retourner dans le passé, quand tout était plus simple, et resté figé à cette époque. Loin de ma faim. Loin de mes crises.

J'aurais pu rencontrer Wade plus tôt, par un heureux hasard. J'aurais pu être moi-même le temps d'une journée, sans penser à un après. Et il aurait pu m'embrasser sur ce toit. Il aurait pu...

Je ne sais pas exactement quand le sommeil m'emporte, mais j'émerge en sursaut, l'esprit agité par ce rêve inatteignable. Mon cœur bat la chamade, alors que je me remets d'une sueur froide. Mon visage entre les mains, j'essaye de recoller les pièces du puzzle, sans en comprendre le sens.

Je secoue la tête. Rêve ou pas, j'aurais choisi de le repousser. Je l'ai repoussé. Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Deadpool n'est pas un super-héros qui résout les problèmes. Il les cause, balaye tout sur son passage comme une tornade. Si je l'avais laissé faire, j'aurais été poursuivi par ses attentes, en plus de celles des autres. Elles se seraient accumulées et je ne serais parvenu à en exaucer aucune. Je n'aurais eu plus qu'une envie : leur échapper.

Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller le voir. Je devrais, mais je suis plus enchanté par l'idée de me morfondre entre quatre murs que de me risquer à défier son regard. J'en suis tellement convaincu que je tourne le dos au monde et m'oublie. Encore et encore. Pendant deux semaines.

J'ai beau me répéter le conseil de Matthew, je n'arrive pas à passer à l'acte. Chaque fois que je me réveille, mes bonnes résolutions prennent du retard. C'est tout juste si je fais semblant de vivre. Je subis la déception de Tante May, je subis les études interminables, je subis les repas. Et chaque fois que je me rendors, c'est tout juste si mes démons ne me suivent pas. Ma petite voix est partout désormais. Elle me tient captif.

C'est ce que je croyais, oui, jusqu'au beau matin où mon téléphone portable me fout les boules, affichant la date du rendez-vous pour cet après-midi. Je sors d'un coup de ma torpeur. Tony est rentré d'Atlanta. Voilà, je suis au pied du mur. C'est maintenant ou jamais. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai le droit d'être courageux. Est-ce que je suis vraiment en droit d'hésiter ? De fuir à nouveau ?

Je me lève d'un bloc et vais ouvrir le tiroir de mon bureau, récupérant le cadenas que j'ai eu la lâcheté de jeter au fond. Je l'empoigne, résolu, puis m'éclipse par la fenêtre. Cela ne peut plus continuer.


	24. Déterminant

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« ?_ _»_

Après deux semaines morbides, je suis en phase de déni. La porte claque derrière moi et me donne la fièvre nécessaire pour affronter la ville. La dégaine en moins, je ressemble à n'importe quel New-Yorkais, toujours pressé, jamais satisfait. Je n'ai plus le temps de broyer du noir, plus le temps de chercher des excuses, d'avoir peur. Finis les « si », les « peut-être », les « un jour ». Il faut que je sois ferme.

Puis, je m'arrête brusquement, forcé d'attendre le prochain métro, et je sens l'angoisse remonter. Non, stop. J'y vais parce que je compte mettre un terme à toute cette histoire — j'appellerai plus ça un délire, mais soit. Bref. Il faut que je passe à autre chose, mes visites sur ce toit ont assez duré. Point barre. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à la dernière fois. Je dois me donner un gros coup de pied dans le cul et me concentrer sur de vrais trucs, comme heu... les cours et tout ça. Enfin, voilà, quoi. Je dois juste arrêter d'y penser, genre tout de suite. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, bordel !

Je me motive ainsi durant tout le trajet, mais la vérité, c'est que je suis terrifié. Je le suis à tel point que, quand je dépasse l'ultime turbine électrique, je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque et tords le cadenas sous mon poing. Je manque aussi de recevoir en pleine poire une boule de latex rouge et noir, ce qui n'aide pas à me détendre. Je l'évite de justesse grâce à mes réflexes inhumains et jette un regard outré en direction du canapé. Le propriétaire du costume en question, assis la tête à l'envers sur son canapé, me sourit de toutes ses dents pour seules excuses. Putain. Putain de merde. L'atmosphère est tellement différente, tellement déroutante, quand il est là. Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

Dissimulant ma détresse, je pile net et balance le cadenas au sol sans aucune délicatesse. Il faut que je reste concentré sur mon objectif. S'il croit que j'ai l'esprit à m'amuser de ses conneries, il peut toujours courir. Je peux courir aussi. Ça me démange, à vrai dire. Quel pétrin !

— Tiens, déglutis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix. Il te servira plus qu'à moi.

Aussitôt, je pivote et repars fébrilement dans l'autre sens. Je presse le pas en entendant le mercenaire se lever, mais il m'attrape le bras après quelques foulées et m'oblige à me retourner pour le regarder. Le vent me frappe alors le visage ; on est tous deux à un mètre du rebord. J'avais l'intention de sauter. Ouais, je sais, mes intentions sont souvent pourries. Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment toute ma tête depuis ma « conversation » avec Tony.

— Attends. Je... hasarde-t-il, avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. Oh putain, t'es chiant.

Il prend clairement sur lui pendant de longues secondes. Ses yeux se posent partout, sauf sur moi. Après une grande inspiration, il me lance une moue contrariée, comme si j'étais celui qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

— Allez mec, aies pitié, me fais pas l'dire, insiste-t-il avec impatience.

Le ton de sa voix s'est transformé, alors qu'il me perce de son regard. Je me retrouve soudainement face à un adulte. Il est sérieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est très sérieux. En fait, je m'en doute. Je m'en suis toujours douté, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai essayé de tenir mes distances dès le début. C'est aussi pour cela que je refusais de revenir, ça me fout à cran comme pas possible. Je savais qu'en passant du temps avec lui, il finirait par deviner qui je suis, ou plutôt qui j'étais, ou qui je ne veux plus être. C'est compliqué. Cela aurait dû être de l'histoire ancienne.

Dans tous les cas, ma première erreur a été de jouer aux devinettes avec lui. Il aime bien trop ça pour ne pas être doué. Puis, je l'ai cherché, hein ? Apparemment, je vais devoir m'accrocher à cette idée. Sinon, je n'ai rien à quoi m'en tenir.

Je baisse les yeux et observe le cadenas à nos pieds. J'en ai marre. Marre. Ça me pèse trop. Il faut que je le sorte de ma tête. Je suis foutu, d'accord. Je me sabote tout seul, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je dois le lui dire, je dois me confier à lui. C'est débile et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai besoin. Je suis là pour couper les ponts de toute façon, alors autant lui donner ce qu'il veut pour qu'il me laisse ensuite tranquille. Inutile de préciser que je vais le regretter.

— Wade, amorcé-je dans un soupir. C'est moi, Spid—

— Spidey ! me coupa-t-il aussitôt, métamorphosé. Bordel, t'en as mis du temps !

Sa voix sur-enjouée éclate entre nous et je me sens subitement projeté en l'air, alors qu'il me soulève par la taille et me fait tournoyer. Mon cœur part au galop dans le désarroi le plus total, tant ce saut d'humeur me prend au dépourvu. Il est pas bien ce gars ! C'est quoi ce genre de réaction, nom de Dieu ?!

— Hé, wow, du calme ! tenté-je de l'arrêter en me débattant. Repose-moi tout de suite ! Wade !

Je comprends trop tard que j'ai hurlé son prénom. Il se fige, surpris par mon cri disproportionné. Je ne suis pas connu pour élever la voix, même quand je fais preuve d'un sale caractère ou d'une démence partielle, mais hey, enfoiré, tu connais le concept d'espace personnel ? C'est ta faute si je me suis emporté de manière aussi précipitée ! Et, d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi génial à être moi ? Calme-toi deux secondes ou je t'arrache les cordes vocales avec une des fourchettes du Bobby Van's !

— Hé, t'es vulgaire au fond. J'avoue, j'suis impressionné.

Wade se fend la poire, goguenard, tandis que mon expression se renfrogne. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il raconte, mais cette fois, je garde mes réflexions pour moi. Mon silence de reproche semble faire le travail, puisqu'il ravale son rire et me repose du bout des doigts, comme si j'allais le mordre. Intimidé plus que de nécessaire, il brandit ensuite ses paumes de main devant lui pour adoucir l'ambiance. Je m'éloigne d'un pas de côté, méfiant.

— Tu étais au courant ? lui demandé-je sèchement pour confirmer mes soupçons.

— Je suis fou, pas débile.

Touché. Je grimace et en viens à me radoucir par la même occasion. Je suis soulagé, en fait. Tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que me cacher était la solution, que cela nous éviterait bien des peines, mais ça a été tout le contraire. Je suis le débile sur ce point-là. Je me suis fait avoir par ma propre mascarade.

Les yeux rivés sur Wade, toute trace de ressentiment disparaît soudainement entre nous. Je prends conscience que je l'admire pour sa patience. Il avait gagné avant même que le pari commence, mais il a tenu sa langue. Il a attendu que je sois prêt. C'est aussi un peu tordu, faut pas se mentir. Aussi tordu que de vouloir m'embrasser.

Je prends une grande inspiration, libéré de mes mensonges, et demande pardon à la façon du mercenaire, en lançant une remarque taquine :

— C'est pas pareil ?

Les traits de son visage s'apaisent à leur tour et il m'assène un coup-de-poing faiblard sur le bras.

— Moque-toi tant que tu peux, mais un jour, j'te prouverai que je suis le plus intelligent, détrompe-t-il avec un clin d'œil énigmatique. Les lecteurs, eux, savent de quoi j'parle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ? soupiré-je.

Contrarié par je ne sais quoi, il renifle et me snobe dans un demi-tour, retournant sur son canapé. Levant les yeux au ciel, je prends le parti d'ignorer son dédain. C'est Deadpool après tout, je ne le supporte qu'à petites doses, et je ne compte pas le suivre dans tous ses délires.

Mon regard dévie vers le bord du toit, qui marque la coupure entre nous et la ville. Cette dernière bourdonne sous nos pieds, assourdissante. Pendant un instant, je l'avais oubliée.


	25. Machinal

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Je sais que Deadpool a ses propres voix. Même si je prends soin de l'ignorer quand cela arrive, je le surprends souvent à se parler tout seul. C'est bizarre, dérangeant. J'ai juste envie de me boucher les oreilles et de me couvrir les yeux. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, autant que je n'aime pas m'avouer lui ressembler. Avec le temps, je suis tombé dans le même genre de travers. Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de répondre à ma petite voix, alors que ce n'est sûrement pas en me disputant avec elle que je vais la faire taire. Elle devient seulement plus réelle. Elle se nourrit de mon attention.

Je sais aussi que ses voix ne sont pas comparables à la mienne. Pas vraiment. Il se réfugie dans sa folie, et moi, je la fuis. Je la déteste. J'aimerais qu'elle crève. Mais rien n'y fait, elle aime sa condition.

— Arrête de bâiller aux corneilles et viens t'asseoir.

L'ordre de l'autre lunatique me décroche un rire jaune et une moue désapprobatrice, ce qui ne lui fait apparemment ni chaud, ni froid. Il gonfle une bulle de chewing-gum entre ses lèvres, allongé de bout en bout dans son canapé. J'hésite à le rejoindre ; je devrais y aller. Je lui ai déjà tout raconté et j'ai rendez-vous à la Tour Stark. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me sens plus léger lorsqu'il m'invite maladroitement à rester ?

— Quoi ? T'attends que j'te fasse de la place ? demande-t-il en ricanant. Cours toujours.

Sa bulle éclate et s'étale partout autour de sa bouche. Louchant à moitié dessus, il se met à tirer la langue pour lécher le surplus. Je reste estomaqué. Putain, il est déconcertant, ce type.

— Tu fous les boules, conclus-je, sur la défensive.

Il s'essuie du revers de la main, avant de froncer les sourcils dans ma direction.

— Tu peux parler. T'as vu ta tronche de vampire ?

Je me crispe. Nan, là, c'est trop. Il n'a pas le droit d'aborder ce sujet. Il n'a pas le droit de tout renverser comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas y faire face. Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas la force.

— Tais-toi... balbutié-je, aussitôt nerveux. Tais-toi. Ferme-la. Ta gueule. Je...

Quand est-ce que j'ai mangé un vrai repas pour la dernière fois ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, et cette réponse me tue. Elle me rend malade. Elle me rappelle ces quasis deux semaines de mensonge, ces treize jours passés dans l'agonie, ces trente-neuf assiettes indigestes. Pleines. À peine entamées. Qui s'entassent les unes sur les autres.

Ma vue se brouille, gagnée par la panique.

« Je suis affam— »

Soudain, le mercenaire me serre contre lui et mes tremblements cessent. Ma respiration se coupe, alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Une joue collée au niveau de son torse, mes paupières se ferment. Je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps s'est figé dans le temps et l'espace, entre l'infini et le néant. Tout est noir, comme si quelqu'un venait de m'ôter mes sens jusqu'au dernier. Cette sensation a un goût d'éternité. Je ne suis plus qu'une carapace vide et indifférente. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais après une longue minute, je me rends à l'évidence : ma petite voix s'est arrêtée. Il l'a arrêtée.

Je pince les lèvres pour retenir mes larmes. Il n'y a plus que moi. C'est si peu et pourtant si bon. Si inespéré. Je n'avais pas vécu ça depuis des semaines — même le brouhaha de la ville n'avait pas réussi à m'apaiser. Cela me parait tellement loin désormais.

— Désolé, murmuré-je dans un souffle inaudible.

Puis, je l'entends. À quelques centimètres de mon oreille, juste là, je l'entends pulser. Son cœur. Il me fait brusquement reprendre vie et je lève la tête. Wade m'observe avec une expression stoïque. Il sait. Il a compris. Je ne lui rendrais pas son étreinte.

Et il me relâche, doucement. On se fixe sans prononcer un mot de plus. Plus rien ne compte. Plus rien du tout. J'étais venu pour lui dire au revoir et voilà que c'est fait. C'est fini. Je ne peux plus lutter.

Maintenant, je peux partir.


	26. Homme commun

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

J'ai le sentiment de ne pas être venu depuis des siècles. La grandeur du bâtiment me paraît irréelle, comme lors de la première fois que Tony m'a invité dans son bureau. Je suis toutefois content de passer les portes automatiques sans devoir me couvrir les oreilles à cause des ultrasons des caméras. Il a changé leur fréquence pour l'occasion, en signe de trêve. Ou alors, il attend que je rentre pour les remettre et tenter de me piéger à l'intérieur. Même si je pourrais les franchir sans trop de difficultés — à part un mal de crâne carabiné —, cette pensée ne m'enchante guère.

Je franchis la sécurité, badge autour du cou, et me présente à l'accueil pour le rendez-vous. Après avoir examiné scrupuleusement (et inutilement) mon identité sur le badge, la réceptionniste s'empresse de décrocher le téléphone avec un sourire complaisant. Ses yeux me détaillent sans bienveillance, pendant qu'elle vérifie mon identité. Elle donne ensuite une description sommaire de ma personne et raccroche presque aussi vite, m'invitant à prendre l'ascenseur réservé au personnel comme un grand. Je la remercie en grinçant des dents. C'est si extraordinaire que ça que le grand Iron Man m'accorde de son temps ou le port du costume est absolument obligatoire pour circuler parmi les puissants ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir les étages défilés que je suis déjà tout en haut de la Tour, sur le point d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier est assis dans sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, loin de lui l'envie de me serrer la main. Il ne sourit pas et semble grisé, entouré de toutes ses baies vitrées, dos à New York. Il me fait d'emblée un hochement de menton pour que je m'assoie en face de lui. Cela n'annonce rien de joyeux.

— Où étais-tu ? m'interroge-t-il aussitôt que mes fesses touchent le siège anciennement vide.

Sa froideur est palpable, tandis qu'il me lance son regard de père autoritaire. Une boule se forme au fond de ma gorge, je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir, pas après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains pour venir jusqu'ici. J'en ai marre de garder des secrets, cela me pèse beaucoup trop. Toutefois, je ne suis pas prêt de lui parler de mes occupations du moment, surtout si c'est pour me faire passer à tabac. Je culpabilise déjà assez tout seul.

Le multimilliardaire soupire, avant de croiser les jambes sous son bureau. Il a l'air consterné par mon silence. Sa voix grave résonne dans mes oreilles lorsqu'il continue sur le même ton :

— Peter, je veux bien que tu prennes tes distances durant un temps pour y voir plus clair, mais traîner avec un dangereux maniaque ne réglera pas tes problèmes.

À ces mots, un poids est soudainement retiré de mes épaules. Je ne souhaitais peut-être pas en parler, mais cela n'empêche pas que je sois reconnaissant que la bulle éclate. De toute façon, cela serait arrivé tôt ou tard ; je me doutais bien que les compétences de filage de Deadpool n'auraient pas raison de la vigilance d'Iron man. Même si le mercenaire avait été doué de discrétion, une qualité qu'il n'est pas prêt d'avoir dans ce plan astral ou n'importe quel monde parallèle, le pot aux roses était trop gros pour être dissimulé.

— Tu es en train de te perdre, achève-t-il.

Ce blâme m'horripile. Il est gonflé d'oser me sortir une phrase pareille, alors qu'il n'a pas été foutu de se déplacer jusqu'à moi pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. Si par me perdre, il veut dire éviter son QG de costumes-cravates ; ouais, il a raison, je ne suis pas prêt de m'acheter une boussole. Il croit quoi ? Qu'il suffit d'un coup de téléphone tous les deux jours pour se donner bonne conscience ? S'il veut vraiment me donner des leçons de morale, il n'a qu'à se comporter en modèle de vertu d'abord !

— Parle-moi, bon sang !

Je le défie du regard, tandis que mon manque de communication lui fait serrer les poings. Il finit par s'indigner d'une moue exaspérée. Sa patience a filé par le conduit d'air conditionné.

— Je me demande si tu écoutes parfois ce que je dis, grommelle-t-il dans sa barbe parfaitement égalisée. Je dois te menacer pour que cela fasse sens ou bien ? Tu ne peux pas venir ici et t'attendre à ce que tout se règle par magie.

Il s'arrête, le sourcil levé, en attente d'une réaction de ma part, mais je ne bouge pas. Cela ne me touche plus, c'est comme assister à un spectacle à l'autre bout d'une pièce. Je suis complètement indifférent face à ses états d'âme.

Il se passe une main sur le visage, avant de s'écrier brusquement :

— Peter, mais réveille-toi, nom de Dieu !

Son expression reflète un milliard d'émotions différentes, toutes négatives, toutes désespérées. Il semble avoir pris trente ans d'un coup, lorsqu'il se laisse enfin aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— J'en ai vu assez, sors de mon bureau, murmure-t-il faiblement. J'appellerai la commission ce soir.

J'exécute sa demande et me redresse d'un bloc, sans partir pour autant. Je n'ai pas déboulé ici par déconsidération ou pour faire simplement acte de présence. Je me suis fait une évidence au cours de ces deux semaines, une évidence qui me permet de le fixer avec intensité, une évidence qui — je sais — me donnera raison. Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis le début, vive et limpide. Violente et de loin insipide.

« Je suis affamée. »

— Non, rétorqué-je d'un ton impérieux. Tu ne le feras pas.

Au même titre que ma petite voix, Tony ne renoncera jamais à moi. Cela fait partie de la définition propre des super-héros : on est obstiné au point d'en devenir nuisible pour soi-même et tout ce qui nous entoure. C'est ce qui nous rend aussi irritables. C'est ce qui nous rend pour la plupart fous. C'est ce qui me fait hocher la tête quand il prononce cinq mots qui me rendent à lui :

— Il y a entraînement lundi.


	27. Pas dit que j'y suis

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je suis affamée._ _»_

Quand je redescends jusqu'à l'accueil et repasse la sécurité, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire ; séparer ma vie professionnelle de ma vie personnelle. Tony me l'a fait clairement comprendre, il ne tolère pas que l'on fourre son nez dans ses affaires, surtout pas par une fouine comme Wade. Je me sens donc obligé de mettre en garde ce dernier sur sa mission de surveillance. Il ne peut pas continuer à espionner ainsi la Tour Stark, rester sur ce toit va finir par lui attirer des ennuis qui le dépassent. Cela aurait déjà été le cas si mon mentor ne s'était pas retenu de passer à l'action par considération envers moi, considération qui ne s'encombre plus de traitement de faveur au vu de notre entretien.

Dans la rue, je presse le pas en slalomant entre les piétons et m'engouffre dans le mince cul-de-sac qui sert l'arrière de l'immeuble du Bobby Van's. Loin de la circulation habituelle de la ville, je grimpe la façade à l'abri des regards et enjambe agilement le rebord. Je suis trop pressé pour emprunter l'escalier intérieur, et puis, j'ai toujours fait comme ça avant l'arrivée de l'autre imbécile. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant qu'il a grillé mes pouvoirs.

Après un bug d'une demi-seconde durant lequel je sonde les larges trous qui rongent le sofa, je me sens con. Il n'est pas là. Je me suis tellement habitué à le trouver ici, comateux devant son écran plat, que cela ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait être ailleurs. Je n'ai même pas son numéro de téléphone — est-ce qu'il en a seulement un ?

Wow. Je me prends une sacrée claque mentale. Je suis un putain d'ingrat, en fait. J'aurais dû le remercier mille fois, au lieu de lui mâcher une vulgaire excuse ce matin. Il en a plus fait pour moi en moins d'un mois que tous mes proches réunis en l'espace d'un an. Et je n'ai pas été foutu de lui être reconnaissant une seule fois. Je ne le compte même pas dans mes amis, c'est pour dire.

Piteux, je m'écroule dans les coussins moites du canapé, la nuque appuyée contre un des accoudoirs. Comparé au sermon du grand Iron Man qui ne m'avait fait ni chaud, ni froid, l'absence de son alter ego m'ébranle sans ménagement. J'ai envie de le voir. Il me manque.

Je plisse les yeux à la lueur du ciel, parsemé d'un voile poussiéreux. Je lui ai déjà dit au revoir et pourtant, je suis revenu au galop la seconde suivante. Il est majeur et vacciné, il sait se défendre, mais me voilà à sa pseudo-rescousse. Je ne me suis pas fatigué à peser le pour et le contre, mes jambes ont fait tout le travail. Je devrais avoir honte. Je devrais...

« Je suis affamée. »

Je tente de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit, peu enthousiaste. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'avouer être désarçonné quand il manque à l'appel. Je suis sérieux. Arrête. Imagine-toi des têtes de chien dans les nuages, tout ce que tu veux, mais ne reste pas bloqué sur lui, sur elle. Allez, Pete, fais un effort !

— _Hola, mio_ !

L'éclat de rire haletant de Wade me file un infarctus. Il est apparu de nulle part, ce bouffon ! Je le fusille du regard, les genoux tremblants, et m'assieds normalement pour me donner bonne conscience. Puis, je lance sans attendre :

— Il faut que tu partes !

Aucune réponse. Je saisis immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis peut-être dans le feu de l'action, mais seul, je ne vais pas aller loin. Mon interlocuteur ne se fatigue pas à converser, il préfère inspecter son costume en latex sous toutes les coutures. En plus de cela, il a une sale tronche et sut à grosses gouttes. Cela ne peut dire qu'une chose : il n'a pas fait une simple virée en ville, il s'est battu, méchamment battu. Je ne suis pas surpris, mais ça ne me réjouit pas pour autant. Constater que Deadpool est trop bourrin pour jouer aux cow-boys et aux Indiens proprement est moins drôle qu'il n'y paraît.

En mode « pilote automatique », il s'étire pour soulager ses muscles courbaturés, tout en rouspétant de l'allure défaite de sa tenue. Il ouvre ensuite son sac à dos (qui a tronqué son teint rosé pour un coup de soleil carmin) et un fracas d'armes souillées retentit sur la table basse. Il fait craquer ses doigts crasseux, un à un. Ses mains sont maculées de sang jusque sous les ongles, vestiges d'un combat acharné.

Je suis médusé à cette découverte, la bouche ouverte. Je le suis encore lorsqu'il retire son masque et s'étale dans le canapé avec la même expression de fatigue que j'abordais auparavant. Il pue la viande crue et le relent de cordite. Tourné sur le flanc, il encadre mes cuisses, un bras glissé dessous et sa joue posée dessus, et fixe son reflet dans la télévision. Cela m'octroie une vue imparable sur son dos, qui ressemble à du gruyère. Ses adversaires avaient apparemment la gâchette facile et l'honneur lâche.

Au bout d'un long silence, ponctué par sa respiration sifflante, deux blessures me font de l'œil entre ses omoplates. Elles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir guérir.

— Il te reste deux balles, grimacé-je avec dégoût en les examinant de plus près. Il faut les déloger. Tu as une trousse de secours ou des instruments médicaux ? Une pince ? Wade ?

Nos regards se croisent dans l'écran noir. Les traits de son visage se confondent sur la surface mate, comme si un épais brouillard nous séparait, mais je sais qu'il me scrute. Je sais qu'il aimerait que je la ferme pour changer.

— Tu m'écoutes ? Wade !

Devant tant d'insistance, son bras se resserre autour de mes jambes et campe sur sa position. Mon pantalon est bon pour la poubelle, je ne peux décemment pas ébouillanter cette mare de sang dans le lave-linge de Tante May. Elle se douterait de quelque chose.

— Allez, debout, insisté-je en m'agitant. Tu feras le phoque sur un autre canapé, quand je t'aurais enlevé ces Magnum. Ce toit va t'apporter malheur si tu continues à le fréquenter.

Il pivote dans ma direction, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est toi que je fréquente, pas le toit.

Je reste scié. Je n'ai pas raté une marche cette fois, mais tout l'escalier.

— P-pardon ? m'étranglé-je avec ma salive.


	28. Énergies

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

* * *

 _« Je te suis._ _»_

Je ne me suis jamais relevé aussi vite de ma vie, si vite que je vacille et bute contre le canapé. Pendant un instant, je perds tous mes repères et ne peux que cligner des yeux avec incrédulité. La petite bombe, que m'a innocemment larguée le mercenaire, fait alors son bout de chemin dans mon esprit et je me pétrifie sur place. Mon souffle devient peu à peu erratique, alors que mes yeux scrutent nerveusement son visage. D'une certaine façon, j'implore son pardon et il comprend. Il se lève à son tour, la mine voilée, et je me rétracte d'un coup. Je vais même jusqu'à faire un pas en arrière, soudain conscient de la situation dans laquelle je suis en train de me précipiter. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas.

— Je... On...

Tout se bouscule, bien que mon cerveau me donne l'impression de tourner au ralenti. L'adrénaline se propage dans tout mon corps, elle me crie de me percer les tympans, de ne plus l'écouter, d'oublier. Elle me crie de fuir. Et avant même de le réaliser, je le fais. Je cours à m'en décoller les poumons. Enfin, j'essaye, j'essaye de toutes mes forces, je le jure, mais ce n'est pas assez. La réalité me rattrape et les mains de Wade prennent ma tête en coupe, joignant ses lèvres aux miennes dans un brusque élan.

Il m'a retenu.

Je sens ma cage thoracique se soulever au-dessus de mon crâne, tandis qu'il s'accroche à moi avec une détermination qui m'affole. Une seule seconde, cela ne dure qu'une seule seconde, mais cela suffit à nourrir le moindre de mes doutes. C'est pourquoi, je dispose une main ferme sur son torse et le repousse. Nos bouches se séparent sur-le-champ, muettes d'expression. Le choc est surprenant.

À nouveau maître de moi-même, j'expire et inspire à pleins poumons, à la recherche de cette bouffée d'air qu'il m'a volé. Puis, mon regard s'ancre malgré moi au niveau de son cœur, où ma paume est toujours plaquée. Il dégage une telle chaleur, c'est incroyable. C'est enivrant.

La vision de ce dernier mois défile devant moi et je ferme les paupières pour retenir les émotions qui m'assaillent. Je suis parti d'une impulsion immature pour terminer sur le Bobby Van's, des semaines plus tard, à embrasser un nid à problèmes.

Je retire vivement ma main de son torse. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend à toujours accumuler le plus de mauvaises décisions possibles ?

— Peter, me chuchote une voix en arrière-plan.

Happé par le présent, je dévisage Wade, ahuri. Il l'a dit. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Il connaît mon prénom. Comment est-ce p—

— J'ai toujours su, répondit-il en écho à mes interrogations. Depuis le premier jour, je me suis renseigné sur toi.

L'évocation de ce jour me renvoie une énième fois en arrière, lorsque nos discussions se résumaient à sa stupide mission de surveillance et sa curiosité maladive. Je me suis fait avoir sur toute la ligne : bien sûr qu'il sait. C'est même lui qui, en me voyant sans masque, a insisté sur le fait que je lui paraissais étrangement familier. J'ai été bien naïf d'envisager qu'il ne creuserait pas ce mystère de son côté, sans daigner me concerter. Mais alors... le défi ? La journée à Flushing Meadows ?

Face à mon air préoccupé, ce blaireau pince les lèvres, sûrement pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il a beau se retenir, je n'en suis pas moins grinche à la simple supposition d'avoir été dupé. Je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre ses explications à deux balles, il n'a fait que se foutre de ma gueule, alors pour ce que ça vaut !

Après m'avoir allègrement admiré faire la grimace, il prend une grande respiration et déclare :

— T'as aussi oublié d'enlever ta médaille en plastoc, Lassie.

Je cligne des yeux et baisse la tête vers mon torse. Ah. Je porte encore le badge pour passer la sécurité de la Tour Stark. C'est tellement gros comme bourde que c'en est offensant.

Je l'enlève d'un geste rageur, tapant du pied pour contenir ma frustration. Wade est aux anges. Pas du tout affecté à l'idée de me dévoiler la mascarade qu'il m'a servie depuis le début, il se marre à gorge déployée. Je vais me le farcir, celui-là !

Il finit par se racler la gorge. Son sourire sournois ne m'annonce rien qui vaille...

— T'es vraiment inquiet pour moi, hein ? se plaît-il à constater.

Je le déteste. Lui, c'est sûr, il n'a pas besoin de se répéter, quoi qu'il dise, il m'énerve. D'abord, il saute du coq à l'âne. Ensuite, il n'a aucun respect pour la dignité humaine. Enfin, je l'ai déjà dit, mais ce n'est jamais de trop : je le déteste.

— Attends que je te plombe au Magnum et on verra qui est vraiment inquiet, pesté-je avec humeur.

Il s'empare de ma main gauche avec une incroyable rapidité et la glisse dans _son_ dos. Je veux l'arrêter, mais dès que j'entre en contact avec son épiderme, je suis incapable de le quitter. Mes doigts s'y agglutinent, désormais recouverts d'une couche de sang qui se tarde à sécher. Je devrais être répugné, mais je suis davantage rasséréné de le voir en vie. Si je n'ai pas besoin de bouger pour avoir un aperçu de la nuée de trous qui sillonne son costume, je sais que sa peau, en revanche, est guérie.

On reste une bonne minute ainsi, avant que je prenne l'initiative de me détacher, en douceur. Toute la tension qui nous pesait sur l'estomac s'évapore, alors qu'on soupire en chœur. Je profite du calme pour m'essuyer sur mon jean, songeant à la façon dont j'ai enchaîné les faux pas depuis que je côtoie Deadpool en civil. Il est vital que je fasse mon deuil sur les pensées et les actes hâtifs : je n'ai jamais rien tiré de bon à me précipiter avec lui.

On s'échange un regard et, merde, ça me travaille trop pour détourner les yeux. Ce mec a un putain de don pour déstabiliser les gens.

— Pourquoi tu as passé la journée avec moi, si ce n'était pas pour le pari ? le questionné-je en redirigeant la conversation sur Flushing Meadows.

Peut-être que j'ai envie de savoir, tout compte fait. Comme quoi, un anti-héros a au moins le mérite de vous remettre les pendules à l'heure sans s'embarrasser de longs discours.

Il hausse les épaules pour feindre l'indifférence, néanmoins, le timbre de sa voix manifeste un réel sérieux :

— C'est toi qui as proposé.

Je le toise, désabusé. Tout ça pour du vent ? J'hallucine. J'ai fait des plans sur la comète jusqu'à en perdre des neurones et lui me répond un truc aussi bas de plafond ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Elle est passée où la folie dans cette histoire ? Je la lui ai toute pompée ou il se l'est carrée dans le cul ?! Et ce baiser, on en parle ?!

J'ai un hoquet, qui me fait absolument tout ravaler d'un coup sec. Il est si soudain que j'ai l'impression qu'un mécano vient de serrer un boulon dans mon corps pour me retenir d'imploser. Tiré à quatre épingles, j'aimerais lui hurler un « Et quoi, tu m'as juste suivi ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? », sauf que cela ne sort pas exactement comme prévu :

— Oui, mais—

— J'étais inquiet, moi aussi.

Et là, je reste sans voix.


	29. L'appui des gens

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction (Deadpool, Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc) sont la propriété de Marvel Comics.  
Music : The Neighbourhood — Daddy Issues

Note auteure : À ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici, merci et bravo ! Je tire ma révérence.

* * *

 _« ._ _»_

Tout se résume à la physique. Je l'ai dit un jour, sans vraiment m'attarder sur les détails. Je n'ai cessé de le répéter depuis, parce que je pensais y trouver la clef ou un sens profond caché. Tout ce temps, j'ai essayé d'y croire et, plus que tout, j'ai essayé de m'y tenir. Je me suis même affamé pour me donner raison. Mais cela n'a jamais suffi. Cela ne lui a jamais suffi.

Elle n'avait pas faim physiquement. Elle ne me rendait pas fou ; elle était un symptôme de ma folie. Un petit de rien du tout, qui devint un tout de rien, de mots vides, de pensées absurdes, de matières grises, puis noires, puis roses.

J'aurais toujours cette voix dans ma tête : grande, puissante, immuable. C'est trop tard pour en changer. Dès la seconde où elle s'est mise à parler, elle me possédait. Ou plutôt, je la possédais. Il ne tient qu'à moi de ne pas l'écouter et d'espérer. Espérer qu'à l'aube du jour, mon esprit n'aura pas complètement dérivé, qu'elle ne m'aura pas à nouveau emporté.

J'aimerais la comprendre, l'avoir en pitié, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle a parfois le dessus, dans des moments de faiblesse qui me font vaguement l'envier, mais pour le reste, je la déteste. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à elle. Je ne veux pas me mettre à douter. Je veux la voir crever. Je veux manger. Je veux beaucoup, sûrement trop.

Tony fut celui à me proposer quelque chose pour combler ce manque, durant l'entraînement, lundi. D'abord réticent à l'idée d'être suivi de près par un milliardaire excentrique, j'ai finalement admis en avoir besoin. Je suis, par conséquent, venu m'installer dans un de ses nombreux quartiers le week-end suivant. En outre, le déménagement fut expéditif, tout comme les dernières embrassades. Tante May ne m'en a pas plus voulu que ce que je pensais. Au fond d'elle, elle doit être soulagée que je sois pris en main par un professionnel — selon la version officielle. Je regrette néanmoins de ne pas l'appeler aussi souvent que je lui avais promis.

Gwen fait aussi partie de ses adieux que j'ai dû encaisser malgré moi. On a rompu dans les couloirs de l'Université, ce qui fut loin d'être le lieu propice à une séparation. Mis à part ce manque de classe, le pire fut sa réponse : elle m'a souhaité le meilleur, sans plus, sans une larme. Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer, comprenant aussitôt qu'elle avait accepté mon départ bien avant qu'il ne se produise. J'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir manqué le coche dans notre relation. Si j'avais été plus présent, elle ne m'aurait pas déjà considéré comme un amour passé, mais c'est un « si » d'un autre monde.

Je ne suis plus rongé par le doute dorénavant. J'ai Wade. Il m'aide, il est là. Il reste, aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, alors je me tais. Je l'écoute lui, lui et ses voix qui me faisaient tellement peur, parce qu'ils sont capables de faire taire la mienne. Ils sont capables de m'offrir leur silence, juste en m'adressant un sourire.

Alors, je lui souris en retour, heureux d'avoir eu le courage de revenir sur le toit de son baiser échoué. Accoudés à l'épais rebord de l'immeuble, mes bras encadrent son corps avachi en avant (il n'a évidemment pas pu résister à s'asseoir à califourchon sur le muret), prêts à le rattraper au moindre glissement. Il pique tout naturellement du nez, une joue fourrée dans le logo _Hello Kitty_ , tandis que je le laisse divaguer jusqu'à avoir la bouche sèche.

Le regard ancré sur le mouvement de ses lèvres, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser notre nouvelle proximité et l'aisance avec laquelle on tue le temps. Il me comprend, c'est l'une des raisons qui nous poussent et nous gardent l'un vers l'autre. Il m'empêche de sombrer. Je suis une bombe à retardement et pourtant, il trouve toujours le moyen de me désarçonner. Il est la clef.

Lorsque sa main s'accroche à mon t-shirt et me tire à lui, je ne me fatigue plus à le repousser. Je préfère utiliser cette énergie à d'autres fins.

C'est bon. C'est simple.

Quand je relève enfin la tête, la beauté sculpturale de l'église retient encore un instant mon souffle. Après plus d'un mois et demi sans lui rendre visite, elle compte parmi les rares choses qui n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce dans ma vie. Elle porte en elle un brin de certitude. Elle me fait croire à un avenir sans rechute.

Wade ne met pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, bien que la moitié de son corps pende aux côtés du vide. De nous deux, je suis le seul à être conscient du danger auquel il s'expose sans sourciller, mais pour cette fois, cela ne me dérange pas d'être celui qui s'inquiète.

Et _si_ je suis toujours affamé, cela n'a plus autant d'importance.

« Merci. »


End file.
